The Lion And The Lamb
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: I was plain Mikan Sakura living a very plain life.I decided to move in with my dad. I was expecting the same boring life to continue, but how wrong I was. because here I met my childhoodfriend, my supposed to be dead brother and someone I shouldn't love..
1. Chapter 1

"_call him, call him in front of me… call him like a helpless lamb" his breath was warm yet it stuck her like needles do. To afraid to move she walked backwards, only to stumble and end on the floor._

_was this how her life was going to end? She tried to be brave and ended up being the helpless lamb. "I won't call him. You won't kill him" she tried to sound brave yet her captor sensed her fear and merely smirked at this remark._

"_I am going to protect him from you" he walked forward and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_who is going to protect you from me?" and then it struck her… she was a mere human while her captor and lover weren't. Was It the right thing to come here? She took a deep breath and smiled at him._

"_I will be alright, I cheated death remember? I won't die easily" her confidence annoyed him, she could see that. His eyes flashed dangerously as his smirk came back._

"_we will see about that" he threw her across the room and before she knew he was besides her and sank his teeth in her neck making her scream and embrace the burning feeling that entered her body._

_Was it the end of her? Was this how she was going to die? _

_At least he was not here. She was able to protect him… finally, she could protect him…_

* * *

><p><strong>The lion and the lamb<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I always wondered how my life would be if I wasn't the average Mikan Sakura. Would I still have brown hair and eyes or would they be blond and blue? Would I be petite like I was or would I be like a supermodel? To be true I never wanted to be unique and yet I was but on a freaky way. In Miami all the girls had supermodel bodies, a tan, blonde hair and blue eyes. I was so different there with my petite body, skin close to white, still a little color, brown hair and brown eyes.<p>

Maybe I should be happy that I am moving away there to life with my father? Somehow I wasn't really thrilled to move from Miami to a small town in Hokkaido called Assabu with a population of 4862, small right? Well to be honest I was really going to miss Miami. I loved the sun even though my color was white and the idea of living in a town were sun was rarely seen…I just hated that idea.

*sigh* I had to adjust myself. I did come on my own here, why you wonder? Well my mom remarried this guy named Shiki. He is a small football player (pff… he is more the player) and has to move around a lot. I didn't wanted to burden my mom and Shiki so I decided to move to Assabu (and mostly I didn't wanted to hear the 'strange' noises coming from their room every single night and the fact that my stepdad was undressing me with his eyes was pretty creepy).

My mom wanted me to stay and Shiki didn't really care. Me being the most mature one explained everything (okay, almost everything and with a few things changed) to my mom, my mom is mature too but she had the right to live her life the fullest. She was just 16 when she got pregnant and married my dad Jinno.

Unfortunately their marriage didn't last long and they divorced 8 years ago. Before that I always visited my dad. Now would be the first time after 8 years.

I could understand why my mother divorced my dad, my mom was always the outgoing type and staying in cold Assabu wasn't on her list. Heck, marriage wasn't even on it. Fed of it all she left with me to warm Miami.

Back to the story…so here I was. I paid the taxi and walked up to the door. I could have been standing there for like a half hour admiring our old house. It had this old look yet it looked pretty classy when you looked at other houses, our house in Miami was a lot bigger than this, but hey I am only child. So it didn't really matter. I quickly knocked a few times and then took a step backwards. I didn't want to stand almost in his face. The door opened and it revealed someone else then my father.

"who the hell are you?" well that didn't come out as nice it was in my head, but hey here I am standing in front of my father's door expecting to see him after 8 years.. but no, here in front of me is standing a guy with the most sexy body I have seen. How do I know this? Maybe because he wasn't wearing anything on his upper body.

"it's rude to gawk at people" the guy uttered as he smirked, knowing I was admiring his body, well who wouldn't if he was standing so close forcing me to look at his body.

"you know, for a place where sun rarely shines you're dressed very summerish… and you didn't answer my question!" I finally forced myself to look at his face, and tried glaring a little. My mom used to say that when glare look like a little pitbull. Are pitbulls scary? So yes, then it's a compliment.

Anyways… He wasn't bad looking, hell he was very handsome. His silvery hair was a little messy. His eyes had this brown/greenish tint and his smirk was still evident.

"enjoying what you see?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside and walked in. the guy rolled his eyes and closed the door. Well, he may be hot but he is too arrogant!

"DADDY-O!" I yelled as hard as I could, and without doubt my dad came rushing to me and before I knew it I was in the air hugged almost to death by my lovely dad.

"d-dad, n-need o-oxygen" I choked as I swear I heard the arrogant guy chuckling. Stupid arrogant guy. my dad let me down as I tried to catch my breath. The guy burst out in laughing as I took off my shoes and threw them behind me, one hitting him in the face as the other hit him on his solid chest. Damn him and his sexy abs.

The guy glared at me for hitting his face as I smiled innocently. "oops, my bad". I turned back to my father as I studied him. He looked old if you compare him to my mom, he had this mature look and yet he looked so lonely, who could blame him. He lived here all alone without his wife or daughter and all of the sudden I felt guilty… guilty for letting my father live here all alone for 8 years and guilty for never visiting him before.

"so dad, you're gonna show me my room or what?" I asked with a big smile of my face, partly fake but hey he smiled back so it was worth the fake smile, my dad is known as a fearsome strict dad. Most of my friends… well all of my friends fear him, but deep and I mean very very very deep he is a big teddy bear.

Well anyways he nodded and walked up the stairs with me, while I wondered where the guy went as I looked behind me. My father noticed me looking, who wouldn't if you turn around 360 degrees. "you don't remember Younchi anymore?" me, being the dense me looked back staring at his face like he was talking Chinese. "who?". My dad shook his head with a smile.

"that kid you threw your shoes at, don't remember him anymore? You used to play with him when you were here" and that's when I heard this click sound in my brains and I made this 'oh my god! How could I forget the idiot who ruined my Dora Bag'. "oh Younchi! Now I remember him!" and like the snow melted away with the sun or something like that, my anger disappeared and all I could do is grin because he was so getting it for ruining my Dora Unlimited bag! Oh sweet revenge!

When my dad opened my room all I could do is stare, because my room looked exactly as it looked 8 years ago and with exactly I mean the dolls and stuffed animals included. "so how do you like it, I kept it the same because I know how much you like your own stuff" Have you ever had this situation where you have to lie for the sake of your parents, well this scene is related to that. "oh I love it! Thanks dad" me forcing a smile was normal, I don't even remember giving anyone a real smile. My dad being just as dense as me (you know now why I am all dense if my both parents are part dense).

"okay, I am going to the lake fishing with Kaito… Younchi's father. Your most welcome to join". Fishing? No way I hell, I didn't like to be near those slimy creatures. "no thanks dad, I am kind of tired" he nodded and kissed my head lightly and walked downstairs leaving me alone in my 'lovely room'. I felt like burning the room down and then say: oops, my bad. how about shopping for a new room. Nah he'd probably surprise me by buying the exact same stuff.

Suck it up Mikan, you just have to never invite anyone to you room. That could be possible… oh well, first thing first: changing my outfit, wearing something a little thicker. I was expecting a little cold not freezing north pole! I think my mom warned me when she saw me wearing a tank top and capris. Don't get me wrong, I was wearing a jacket, but you can't keep it on all day. Makes me uncomfortable. So I quickly grabbed my jeans and simple grey T-shirt and changed as fast as I could.

I wasn't your typical 'oh my Gucci!' type, I don't even have something with a brand I guess (haha!, a 'branded' joke, you get? I guess, GUESS… okay I better shut up). My mom always wanted me to wear something that screamed burberry, prada, Gucci, guess but me being the 'I think it is a total waste for my money' never bought any of that stuff. I was more into buying books, art, cd's something I could keep with me forever and later sell it because it is antique OR just buy a lot of food, yeah I am a food lover! Some people think it is weird because I am also a animal lover, but a animal lover eating a bic mac isn't really logical. Well let me explain I am a animal lover and I eat only animals that you can eat. I mean you will never see me eating horse meat (yes people eat horse meat! Or slugs…eww, okay we are drifting away…)

So anyways I think I wear weird clothes… this one time when I was overly happy I dressed up as Minnie Mouse and went to school. That was fun.

Maybe I should go exploring the town, Mikan your so smart! Hehe, get used to it.. I always give a compliment to myself. M y mom used to say when you wake up you should give yourself a compliment to make your day. I used to look at her like she was crazy, but now I am starting to think she's right, although I will never admit it!

I quickly wrote a note for my dad saying I am exploring the town a bit… how original. Anyways, I pulled my hair in a high ponytail, grabbed my jacket and headed outside. My feet were moving like they got their own will and no that doesn't happen often… okay sometimes... fine! Always! ARE YOU NOW HAPPY? Anyways, my mom used to say my feet walk me in trouble, yeah quite the joker isn't she *snort*.

Anyways, I was walking and walking and walking till I came in front of the woods.. for some strange reason I wanted to leave but my feet wouldn't let me. Okay, so if my feet wouldn't let me I could just let them do what they wanted to. It's not like I would already get in trouble right… right?

I walked step by step and looked at my surroundings, it felt so peaceful and serene out here. Maybe a little to peaceful. Okay, I maybe watched a little too much CSI. But woods aren't the safest areas.

"time to get out" I quickly turned around and wanted to walk away when someone startled me. "BOO" and that when another shoe came off and hit his head, again. "you do know it doesn't hurt me right?" I nodded, heck. It was like he was made of cement. My shoe just falls of his face. But still, I like the idea of a shoe hitting his pride.

"I know, I just picture me hitting your pride and mostly because I didn't forget what you did to my Dora bag" I grinned as Younchi rolled his eyes. He looked at me and sighed. "go home, it's getting late" I looked at him with annoyance evident on my face. "go wear a shirt" I muttered, yes he was here in front of me again… without a shirt. Man and their pride.

I walked past him but then turned around. "hey, what are YOU doing here?" he rolled his eyes. "you only remembered me ruining your bag? Seriously… I live near the woods Mikan" I huffed in annoyance. "it was my favorite bag! My bag will get justice!" he looked at me like I was crazy, yeah I got that a lot.

"you know, you didn't change at all" and that's when he gave me this smile that made my legs turn for a second in pudding but just like that I recovered and stuck out my tongue.

"so Younchi…how's life" okay…that sounded so strange. He looked at me with the same expression anyone would give if someone asked them where harry potter goes to school.

Wtf… "awkwardness" I muttered softly as he suddenly burst out in laughing. "I missed you and your randomness" I looked at him and grinned. "you will get used to it again, I ain't leavin'yet" and that's when I realized that maybe being here won't be horrible.

And I was right, because the next meeting I had was something I'd never forget.

* * *

><p>Haha! Got you! Soooo how are we liking it? It has some things of twilight in it and I won't tell what happens next cuz non of you will guess it! HAHAxd<p>

So stay tuned for the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

**wiieeuww!**

* * *

><p><strong>The lion and the Lamb<strong>

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"kill me, right now" my whining didn't stop... why you wonder? well maybe because today was my first day at school... a brand new school, new kids with bitches and annoying teachers. it didn't really help either that Younchi was also attending that school.<p>

"stop your freaking whining, it's fucking annoying" his voice was dead and serious... well who wouldn't be. First he had to come to my house to wake me up, with me throwing my alarm clock towards his head. Then he had to pull me out of bed and got a kick in his precious place... Okay maybe I am not your morning person, but he isn't either!

"No F-word early in the morning, you stupid monkey!" I shouted making him almost hit a tree in progress. damn, I think we may not even reach the school before crashing.

"will you shut up already!" he shouted as hard as he could as he looked at me, me being me burst out in laughing. don't blame me, he was supposed to act 'cool'.

"Well you deserve it anyways. you show up at my house, drag me out of bed and then tell me we are in the same school!" he mumbled something and then looked at the road.

"Yeah sure, I knew what you said" I love my sarcasm... not. Pff, how long will it take to reach school! I know for sure I won't stay unnoticed. Why you wonder? no it is not because I think I am hot, which is not. I am plain Mikan Sakura.

It's because of this loser next to me! He and his car both! Why his car? Well because it is the brand new Audi model... I think I like his car more than I like him.

He carefully parked it and then finally I got out. "freedom!" everyone around me looked like I was some idiot, okay maybe they were right. Who comes out of a beautiful car and yells freedom... oh wait, I do! Ha! You didn't saw that one coming did you? Okay back to earth.

"Wait here, I am going to get you class schedule" wasn't I supposed to get my schedule on my own? Well who cares, he was already gone anyways. I looked around since Younchi didn't give me much time to look at the building.

It was very beautiful, it wasn't too big, neither was it too small. it was the right size in a beige color. It matched well with all the green surrounding this place. I walked over to a bench and sat on it. Maybe this was the time to look at my mail.

I took out my HTC DESIRE Z and read my mail, it was nothing important. I slide out the 'typing board' as I call it and replied to the text messages I got. I didn't wanted such a difficult phone but once you get used to it.. it's very handy.

Younchi appeared next to me and handed me my schedule. "thanks" I put away my phone before he could ask me who I was texting. Don't get me wrong, I think he is really nice (I will for once let the 'Dora thing' slide) but I don't like it if someone evades my privacy.

"Then... I will see you later?" he nodded as he walked away. Okay, I could do this. Let's see, my first class is... art! oh lovely art, I knew you wouldn't let me down.

My most favorite subject in the early morning, I knew that there is a god out there, he just proved me right. I am not a religious person though. However I do think there is a god out there because someone very close to me is with him watching over me.

"Which way should I go?" my muttering must be heard because someone tapped me on my shoulder, I turned around and got face to face with a very cute girl, her pinkish hair was in two curly pigtails. Her big blue eyes were gleaming like I handed her a lollypop.

"hi! my name is Anna! I see your lost? Why don't we go find your classroom? OMG your so cute! I saw you and I thought hey! I don't think she is from here, let's help her" damn the girl can talk, the only thing I understood was Anna, classroom, cute, help... I need to make her shut up because: One, she won't shut up on her own. Two, I don't wanna be late on my first day and three, everyone is looking at us.

"Anna" I tried it nice and soft and it didn't help. "Anna?" nice and demanding, yet it didn't help. "FOR GODSAKE ANNA SHUT UP!" Okay that made her shut up. she looked at me with a apologizing face.

" I am so sorry! I talk to much right? It's because of the sugar-" before she would start again with her rambling I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Anna, you seem very nice but this is not the time to talk. The bell already rang and we have to get to class... I would be very grateful if you would help me find the art class" she gleamed happily and I took the hand carefully away and then without a warning she dragged me towards art class.

"say Anna... what do you have now?" please don't say art class, please don't say art class, please don't say art class. "art class!" damn, wonderful... I am in a class with a rambling idiot who looks a lot cuter when she doesn't talk.

"you're really gonna like everyone! I mean there so nice! and you look so nice!" there she goes again with her rambling, thankfully we arrived and she shut up for once. We entered and everyone went quiet.. what the hell? I feel like a statue, everyone is looking at me. Can I hit the freeze button? and then get the hell out of here?... okay, okay, fine I won't no need to glare.

I came back to my sense and noticed the teacher smiled as she looked at us. She was very beautiful with her blond hair falling straight behind her back, her skin was definitely white. Her lips had a thick layer pink lipstick. Her eyes however had this mix of golden en green. It was so unique, damn my teacher is like a goddess!

"You must be Mikan Sakura" her voice was so elegant and soft that I could only nod my head. I heard Anna giggle which surprised me because her rambling stopped.

"take a seat next to Yuu. Yuu raise your hand" a kid with glasses raised his hand as I walked to him, he was not bad at all. He had glasses which covered his green eyes however in my opinion made him look sand colored hair was a little bit messy make me want ruffle his hair and make baby noises... but I try not to do that.

"hi! my name is Mikan Sakura!" I extended my hand, he took it and shook it lightly. "I know, I am Yuu as Serena-sensei said" he chuckled as I got as little red. stupid me, embarrassing myself already.

Art class was nice. we got to draw whatever we want... I drew something that had being on my mind since morning... the sky with a star, my star.

I hoped my depressing thought would be less if I came here... they became worse, maybe because of the reason I came here. I shook of the thoughts and brought as smile back on my face, Anna and Yuu dragged me to a table in the cafeteria.

There was another girl at the table with midnight blue straight hair and blue eyes. she smiled as she saw me, or maybe she smiled at Yuu and Anna?

"hey, you must be Mikan! I am Nonoko, nice meeting you!" she happily took my hands and shook them...She didn't stop till Yuu made her stop, great another weirdo.

"Anna texted me that she met the new student. There is a lot of talk about you, you know" I raised my eyebrow perfectly, yes I trained myself to do that. it makes me look cool.

she giggled just like Anna, we sat at the table as Yuu (yes, the total sweety) went to get some food. "and how do they already know me?" Okay that was a really stupido question.

"you came to school with Younchi! omg he is so hot!" correction, his abs are hot. Great, I am friends with his fan girls, he is so gonna laugh at me. The same time some other girl walked to our table with Yuu, she had short blond curls, little too much make-up for my taste and a big smile on her face. Yuu handed me my sandwich as I gave him a thank you. He is so cute!

"I HAVE A DATE WITH MOCHU!" her excited yelling made me wince. what's with these girls and their yelling. I think I may be deaf when schools over. Her gaze went to me as she smiled.

"you must be Mikan! I am Luna by the way!" her excitement didn't seem to dim a little, she was a jumping in her chair as she sat down. Nonoko looked at her with a smirk. Oh no what is that girl thinking...

"I was just telling Mikan about them" her gaze went to me as she scooted a little closer. she looked at Nonoko with a pleading look which she granted. (don't ask me what she asked, I don't want to know anyway).

"OMG! I love gossip! WELL, since your new let me explain like everything... we have two groups in school. one is Younchi's group, the other is Natsume's group" So what? it would be like having Mickey mouse and Donald duck in school... I think I just made new nicknames...

"Younchi is hot and nice... most of his group is. Natsume is cold and very quiet and most of his group is like this. Both draw so much attention!" blah blah blah... sheesh... it's like I am talking to a magazine, I wonder what she doesn't know. I looked around and then it was like the whole world stopped around me.

A guy entered the room, his presence was very well acknowledged by everyone. His body was damn right amazing, even better than Younchi (HA! take that Younchi!). His skin was creamy white. It looked so soft, making me urged to touch him. His raven hair was messy as some of the locks fell in front of his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair too push it back. My eyes wandered over his face. His eyes were the most incredible eyes I had ever see, they were crimson red... his glare however made me snap back to earth.

"Is it me or is he glaring... at me?" my gaze was still directed at him, he already took place and was still looking, no wait glaring at me. Luna rolled her eyes.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga and yeah he does that a lot. don't mind him, it's his pride" wow, someone was dumped by him.

"He thinks he is so hot that he can let any girl down if he wants" Ah, she admitted... and there she goes stabbing the poor chicken on her plate.

I looked back at Natsume and I could've sworn I saw him smirk as he tried to hide it. Maybe he heard what Luna said. No wonder he turned her down. Maybe he can read minds...HAHA as if! Or maybe he can? Let's try: oozy woozy, tinky winky, lala, pooh! OH I FORGOT DIPSIE!

I looked back at him and saw no amusement in his eyes, he was just looking... like a dead zombie. Awkward. Okay, so maybe he can't read minds or he has no humor. Maybe both.

I was brought back from my thoughts when someone pulled my ponytail. "what the hell!" I looked back annoyed as I saw a smirking Younchi.

"Well hello there Donald duck" he let go of my hair and looked at me like I told him to jump of a bridge. I looked in the corners of my eyes and saw that Hyuuga kid chuckling. Like someone told him a joke even his friends looked at him like he had grown a second head. Wasn't he supposed to be quiet and mysterious like luna told me? Seems like the gossip magazine has it wrong. I won't tell her though. Don't want to get attacked.

Younchi saw what I was looking at and raised his eyebrow. Damn, he does it better! Okay, note to myself. Practice eyebrow raising

"What are you looking at" maybe I should go for the direct answer. "Mickey mouse".

The whole table looked at me like I said the weirdest thing. HA, they don't know me yet. "what? I am a big fan of Disney channel".

"Sorry, but she is always like this. Got to warn you though, she mind say some really awkward things" the girls started laughing and Yuu joined them. I saw anna and nonoko lookin at younchi and giggling like little high school girls.

Wait, they are high school girls.

"Fine, I am a bit random" my mumbling wasn't that loud but his chuckling was something I did hear. Is he mocking me? Stupid mickey mouse doesn't know me yet laughs at me.

"Say Donald, who exactly are those guys over there smiling at you" I averted my gaze from Natsume and pointed rudely at a group of boys and girls who clearly stopped smiling as soon as I pointed at them. I stuck out my tongue towards them.

"Hey! What are you doing that for" Said Younchi clearly annoyed as he saw me acting 'not very nice' towards his friends.

There my friends you know. No need to be rude" I rolled my eyes and stood up to throw away my trash. "There not my friends, dufus" he looked at me with a look I didn't quite understand. Maybe because I used to know him when I was little but it all stopped 8 years ago.

I forgot that It just takes a few moments to change someone. I don't exactly remember how younchi was when he was a kid. But somehow it felt that he was way different than now. I shook my head to make the weird thoughts go away and when I walked to the trash bin someone caught my eyes. Suddenly there was someone else next to Natsume out of the blue. How was it possible or maybe I was hallucinating.

Because there he was sitting a healthy, slightly white with a few changes...still he was smiling. But he looked exactly like someone I lost.

The person who was in the sky with god, my star...

My brother Tsubasa... or should I say my DEAD brother Tsubasa...

* * *

><p>thankyou very much for your kind reviews! oh and i tried to find the grammar errors and stuff:$ in previous chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**thankyou for your kind reviews(L)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lion and the lamb <strong>

**chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"oh my freaking holy chocolate" what the hellish! maybe I was hallucinating and I didn't eat a sandwich but I eat something toxic from outer space. yup that seems like a logic explanation.<p>

I looked again and noticed a few differences with my brother. one: my brother died when he was 18, so it is very much impossible that he looked the same after all those years. two: my brother wasn't spooky white the last time I saw him. 3: he didn't have a tattoo and 4: he would never leave me behind if he was alive.

so much for the toxic sandwich. pfff, I almost got a heart attack. when I came back to my senses and my spaceship finally landed on earth I saw Natsume looking at me with frustration. ho-oh... oopsiej, was I looking to much again? before he could nudge the Tsubasa-look-a-like I turned around quickly and walked away but I did feel eyes burning me in the back.

"Mikan where are you going?" I heard Anna yell behind me. I turned around with a grin. "Chocolate Cake" I walked away, I needed some sugar. right now.

so here I was walking my way to a local cafe, somewhere near... freaking town has nothing in reach.

I walked to the bus stop and quickly hopped on, paid the driver who looked like my grandpa and sat down and finally gave myself some time to think.

okay, so here I was in a stupid place... with my dad who I haven't seen for 8 years. I meet my childhood friend... and my brothers look-a-like. would Younchi remember Tsubasa? probably not, since Tsubasa had his own friends. even if he would remember Tsubasa, he would still not think it was the same one of course.

that was just plain weird. meeting a guy who looks like my dead brother in the same place my brother died. oh well... I wonder if dad met him, how would he react. would he freak out? or would he shrug it off?

the bus stopped as I thanked the sweet driver and got off. okay, so first things first... CHOCOLATE!

I walked to the first cafe I saw. it was very cute. it had this classic look with glass painting and stuff. the inside was even more cuter. The walls were pink with white flowers on it. the tables had beige table cloth on them and white benches. Flowers were evident on each table. "jasmines, my favorite" I sat down and inhaled the scent. it smelled so nice!

"so what can I get you?" the waitress smiled at me as i politely gave the gesture back and grabbed the menu. "well I would like, hot chocolate milk with cream and caramel topping and as dessert I would like a dark chocolate cupcake & chocolate cream puffs" the girl blinked and then burst out laughing.

"I see, someone needs some chocolate fast" she smiled and walked to get her order. I looked around and smiled unconsciously as I saw a family sitting together. The little brother wiped the cream of his baby sisters face.

how nice to have a brother who take cares of you. all the times I needed my brother, he wasn't there. when I needed someone to protect me... he wasn't there. it's not his fault though that he got in a accident. I could never blame him. never. when I saw that look-a-like something inside me was torn apart. I felt betrayed but then I realized. My brother would never do that to me.

The nice waitress brought me my order and I dug in as fast as I could. With every bite I put the memories far behind in my head, locked away.

"that was refreshing" I walked out and smiled to nobody. "I am so gonna come here often... okay, I have to hurry back before Younchi notices me gone" so here I was ready to go back when I turned around and met not so happy eyes.

"oh, I think he already noticed" I almost got away with it! "how did you find me?" he looked at me as if I asked him what LMFAO means. sheesh. he does that a lot.

"I don't know, maybe because anna said you said something about chocolate cake?" I don't like really sarcasm... that was sarcasm right?

"It's just one day, Donald. what does it matter?" then I heard laughing behind me and when I turned around I came face to face with Donald's little duckies.

"ah, you brought your little duckies with you" the laughing stopped. I really know how to make friends, right. but I swear they look like his little duckies.

"greetings Huey, Dewey and Louie" they looked at me like I was crazy. I know, I know... I get that a lot. maybe I should be nicer... nah.

"your weird" the guy bluntly told me. I looked at them and noticed they didn't look to bad. they looked like naughty high school kids. One had this messy blond hair and a cheeky grin. The other one was almost bald and had a pierced eyebrow. The last one had red hair which was almost near neat, he had a sly smirk. Three of them had very nice toned body.

"thank you, duckling" he rolled his eyes. I wonder if you could see the back of your eye when you do that... maybe I should try.

"would you stop calling them ducks and me too!" younchi groaned frustrated as I patted his head. he looks so cute when he gets frustrated. Like oechiej woechie! "There, there... everything will be alright"

"so basically you needed sugar... so you grabbed the bus and went to a cafe just to eat something with chocolate? yeah that makes sense" ah, again with the sarcasm... or maybe he is right. it does makes sense. I should try to get out of this one.

"I know you would understand, gosh this makes it a lot easier!" he looked like he wanted to hit his head on the steering wheel. okay, he didn't take it well... it was worth the shot.

"you know what. let's make a deal. you will sit quietly and we will talk about this later okay" the only thing that came in my mind was nod quickly Mikan!

"good" his friends tried their hardest not to laugh. "it's not very nice to laugh at someone's misery"

"Mikan"

"yeah but-"

"Mikan..."

"but Younchi they-"

"MIKAN SHUT UP"

"oh fine... no need to yell though"

"thank you"

"...Donald duck"

"WHAT THE HELL! MIKAN!"

"thanks for dropping me off" I smiled at Younchi, I turned around and faced his friends. "you know, I don't need introductions... I like Huey, Dewey and Louie better" did they see my evil grin. yup they did, sweet revenge.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed the keys from my pocket. I had this gut feeling that my dad wasn't home. "I am home! not that somebody will answer" I dropped my keys on the table, threw my stuff on the ground and walked to the living room. it felt weird, this was my house now.

I heard buzzing sound coming from my bag as I opened it I took the call. "Mikan speaking... oh hey, I was about to call you"

why did it felt like I was the only person on the whole wide world that became numb from all the pain. I was a great actress in hiding everything. but I wouldn't be able to do that my whole life. after my call I went to make dinner, dad came home at the same time. we both ate in silence as I observed my dad. he looked uncomfortably at his food as he ate. maybe I was making him nervous.

"so... how was work" there came the silence. well, this is rather awkward. he cleared his throat as he looked at me with a sort of a smile. something between a smile and a awkward twitch.

"y-yeah, was okay" what was his job again... something with kids...TEACHING! oh wait shit... is he a teacher at Gakuen Alice?

"say dad... which school was it again were you teach" he stood up and started clearing the table. Me being the oh so sweet daughter helped him.

"it is a elementary school. did I forgot to mention?" I nodded quickly, I vaguely remember him saying something about it. oh well, like he remembers *snort* he has the memory of a peanut.

"I got a call from school. You went to only one class, care to explain?"

"I didn't felt like going to all my classes" I put the dishes in the sink as I faced him. He looked at me with a stern look.

"mikan, your now in my house with my rules" I looked at him with sadness, he saw it because his eyes softened.

"I know, it was just... I don't know" I turned around and walked away, away from my dad and his thoughts... away from this stupid house were my brother use to live with us.

"were you going?" my dad's worried shouting didn't make me turn around and walk back. it made me start running. "be right back"

"stupid planet, stupid place, stupid people, stupid school, stupid look-a-like" my muttering didn't stop and neither did my angry thoughts. I warmed myself a bit up by rubbing my arms as I walked further in the town away from my dad and away from that house. I love my dad, I really do. but I felt hurt when he said those things... I didn't bury Tsubasa.. I NEVER WILL. he is still alive in my heart. I will never bury him.

"you know walking around looking like you will kill anyone around you isn't charming" I spun quickly around as I staggered backwards a little.

"sheesh… wanting me to die with a heart attack?" I glared at the intruder of my thoughts and my eyes widened slightly. just slightly. you wonder why? well because in front of me stood my look-a-like brother.

And one more thing... he just spoke to me.

* * *

><p>tada! i hope you guys like it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion And The Lamb<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"ah, you" I have a lot of people looking at me like I said something funny or weird. I think I will go for weird. I like weird.<p>

"uh, yes me. But who are you?" he chuckled a little as I felt a smile come up. Here I was talking to someone who looked like my dead brother. It felt so nice, it has been 8 years… so many years without him.

"you didn't tell your name" he raised his eyebrow perfectly like Younchi. Is it me or do boys do it much better than me? But when I looked at his eyes something inside me twisted. His eyes were pitch black. Is it normal to have pitch black eyes?

Wait, I forgot that Natsume has crimson eyes…so pitch black should be normal… or as far as normal goes.

"you said you. So I thought you knew me" I nodded my head as I tried to look away from his eyes, how stupid of me. Of course he would think I knew him.

"I heard about you from Ms. Talking Magazine" he sniggered at my nickname I gave Luna. I swear that girl was like a freaking gossip pit. She knew EVERYTHING. Well, that's at least what I think.

"Luna right? Yeah she talks A LOT. But my name is Shadow Hyuuga" he stuck out his hand. I looked at it for a while and then at his face. It wouldn't heard to talk to him a little right? Although his eyes freaked me out a little, but the fact that he looked like Tsubasa made me a little calm.

"ah my name is Mikan Sakura" he withdrew his hand as fast as he could even before I could shake it. I looked at his face and felt my blood drain away. I swear if he could turn any whiter than now he would most definitely.

"you should go home, it's not safe outside" and with that he turned around and walked away.

"It's very rude to walk away!" I yelled after him, I saw him stop for a second but he continued to walk away from me. Why did it felt like he walked away because I said my name?

_I walked towards the coffin. It was silent… well except the crying around me. His friends were all here, his girlfriend was the one I felt truly sorry for. Her tears wouldn't stop. When she saw me she quickly hugged me and cried her eyes out. My tears fell but no sound came._

_Not one sound._

"_Mikan? Don't you want to say goodbye to your brother?"_ _it was like my father's voice was in the distant. I moved away from Shelly, not before I pecked her cheek and walked up to the coffin._

_With each step my weight felt heavier, I had to drag myself to the coffin. I took a really deep breath and looked at my brother._

_A scream came from my throat. "t-t-that's… t-that's NOT TSUBASA-NII" my screams wouldn't stop and I felt arms around me. _

"_Mikan that's your brother, what are you talking about?" I gulped and peeked in the coffin. In the coffin was someone else…I turned around and looked at the tree which was far In the distant and then I saw him. My brother in a black suit. He put his lip to his finger to shut me up and turned around._

_He walked away, out of my life._

_Leaving me all alone._

"holy shit!" I woke up from my sleep breathing so heavily like I never had heard of oxygen. what was that? My freaking hell, it was like it was so real. Yet It felt like a complete dream.

"It must be a dream" I tried so hard to look for a logic explain. Maybe it was a memory?

No, I couldn't think like that. If it was a memory then my brother betrayed me. But no… he wouldn't do that. Never. NEVER EVER.

"a dream… yup, it was just a dream" of course it was. I mean, my brother died. I meet someone like him. Of course it was.

_That time I didn't know how wrong I was…_

"ugh, stupid alarm clock" I tried grabbing it but ended up rolling on the ground with the alarm clock falling… directly on my head.

"HOLY SHWIZZLE! That hurts" my whining was quite loud because my dad came crashing in my room with a broom in his hand. "what happened?" I looked around and grinned.

"well… I wanted to snooze the alarm clock but he ran away and I fell on the ground with alarm clock falling on my head" so that's a hell of a sentence to tell early in the morning… no good morning or how are you? Just a runaway alarm clock.

My dad looked at my desk and frowned. Did he see my empty pages of homework? "where is your homework. Didn't you finish it last night?" I think he noticed, just guessing.

"aliens took my homework" he shook his head as he walked out of the room, but stopped for a sec. "get dress and finish your homework that the _aliens_ stole"

Crap. I will have to come up with a good excuse. I fell in sleep watching Disney channel? Or… I was on a adventure with Indiana Jones and lost my homework in the falls… nah. Although that would be cool.

The dog ate my homework? Can dogs even eat someone's homework. I swear the person who invented this excuse had an alien dog. Maybe he was a alien himself.

OH MY GOD! We have aliens between us. That's so cool. *sigh* if only werewolves and vampires existed… well, maybe vegetarian werewolves and vampires.

I like my blood to stay in my body. Heck, it would be so weird. If they did existed. Maybe they did? Okay. Note to self.

Watch a vampire movie or a werewolf thingy.

I got dressed up in grey skinny jeans and a sweater with Mickey Mouse's face on it. Yeah, I totally dig Disney channel. Sue me. I pulled my hair in a ponytail with a big red ribbon and put on sneakers.

"dad, I am leaving to school!" he was about to say goodbye when he looked at me. "Did you do your homework?"

"SUE ME!.. love you Bye" I waved innocently at him as I grabbed my bag and cheerfully walked outside. Younchi was already waiting and when his eyes fell on me he did the eyebrow thingy again. I think he has a genetic fault in his DNA.

"why are you so freaking happy in the morning?" well, because I have nothing better to do. Being dull is boring.

"well good morning to you sunshine! Isn't it a beautiful day?" he looked at the dark clouds and rolled his eyes. Damn, I really wanna know if you can see the inside of you brains if you do that.

"get in the car" I smiled and got in the car and put on my seatbelt. Last time we went on a rodeo ride, back in Miami and let me tell you… It didn't end very well.

"sooooo… let's ditch school and go to a circus!" Younchi almost lost control on the steering wheel as he glared deeply and I mean very deeply at me. What did I do wrong?

"seriously Mikan, you want to die that much?" well… dying doesn't seem very pleasant. it's not like I would walk around looking like the living dead… or would I? maybe I could come back as CASPER! Oh that would be so cool.

"you know what, don't answer" he rolled his eyes… AGAIN. Seriously, does he have some kind of I-can't-stop-my-eyes-from-rolling syndrome?...oh my god. He is mentally sick. That's so sad…

"we will find a cure for you, ducky. I pinky promise on the tooth fairy" and that's when the car abruptly stopped and my face squashed at the window next to me as the car made a 180 degree to the left…I don't think he takes my humor lightly… just a guess though.

"just breath… count to 10" oh my god, he is talking to someone invisible. Wow, he is like a wizard. Younchi Potter? Nah. Younchi Russo? Nah. Younchini? Sounds like someone is in a sugar fit. YounchiniiiiiiiXD. Okay, uhm… Younchi Malfoy? That sounds so creepy.

"Mikan! Please zap back to earth, what the hell. You space out way too much" I space out? I space OUT? I SPACE OUT? Okay, yeah I space out sometimes…too much. FINE I space out A LOT. But that's because I have too much thinking time to do.

"get out of the car we are here" I think about things like are alien green or pink? When they are pink are the like very cuddly or maybe they are red and can spit fire?

"you think you can find your next class?" I also think about cows. Would they eat pie if I gave them? Or would they prefer something with milk? Like chocolate milk.

"hey Mikan! Why did Younchi walk away annoyed? OH MY GOD! Did he confess?" cows are cool. But a parrot is way and very way cooler. I know, that didn't make sense. But anyways, I wanna be a parrot… I hope when I die I become a parrot in my next life… that would be flippin' fantastico.

"what's up with her? Is she even listening? MIKAN, SHADOW HAS BEEN LOOKING AT YOU FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES!" *sigh* lovely parr- WAIT WHAT?

"huh? HOLY CHOCOLATE OF ALL SWEETS!" shit… Younchi was right, I space out way too much. I blame the chocolate… wait no, I blame the cows for not making chocolate milk.

Shit, spacing out again! Do they have a cure for this?

"when did I arrive at school" I looked dumbly at Anna and Luna as they burst out in laughing. Am I that funny? Wait don't answer that, I know I am awesome. I looked around and saw shadow no were in sight.

"stop laughing at me! OH HOLY CHOCOLATE! I didn't even say Younchi goodbye… poor ducky" I am such a bad duck friend.

"nah… he noticed you were spacing away. You should really stop that" I nodded as quick as I could, I should really really stop that. It's seriously dangerous. What if I get kidnapped and I start spacing out? Oh my god, if I get kidnapped I would totally ask the kidnappers to help me kidnap a monkey from the zoo… now that's chocotastic.

Did you notice I use chocolate A LOT? I think that chocolate is now running through my veins…cool.

"MIKAN!" I turned around as quickly as I could only to bump freaking hard against the wall. I was about to fall on my butt, very hard. But the impact never came. Why you wonder? Well because someone just saved my ass… literally.

Who you wonder?

Well… I will give you a hint. He has crimson eyes.

"oh…you look like a milk chocolate cupcake with hazelnut cream on top" did he hear any of my mumbling? Because right now my whole brain just shook like a milkshake. Damn, the wall hurts! It made a choco smoothie of my beautiful brain and I think the wall just killed some of my brain cells…

OH CRAP! MY BRAINCELLS JUST DIED!

"oh shit, she hit her head pretty hard… why don't you take her to the nurse?"

My eyes widened as I saw Hatume…Fatume…whatever his name was again looked at me with questioning eyes.

"don't look at me like that, Mickey! My brain cells just died! DO SOMETHING!" I grabbed his collar and tried to shake him. Well… he didn't budge of course, but he got the hint.

And that's when he lifted me off the ground in bridal style. Yes people and alien, bridal style… now it's time to curse.

OH MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE! HE JUST DIDN'T DO THAT!

"your eyes are swirling… round and round and round and round" I think my mind is going blank. Damn, my head hurts a lot and his eyes are making me even more dizzy.

"don't look at my eyes, it won't help your condition" damn, that voice… it was like chocolate dripping with every word. So in my case, WAUW.

"your voice sounds like chocolate" if you say it out loud it doesn't makes sense at all. But his chuckling made it all better, his voice is so deep… like DARK CHOCOLATE!

"how do you know how chocolate sounds, it doesn't even makes sense" I know I know, the most things I say don't make sense…what to do about it…

"dark chocolate… so deep" I leaned against his shoulder unconsciously and dropped my eyes for a while, I felt suddenly very tired…. And I really mean very tired.

"_stay away from me!" my yelling became louder. I looked at the approaching figures and crouched on the ground from fear…_

_I felt so terrified… absolutely terrified._

"_p-please, l-leave me alone" my voice… it was stammering, oh my god… I was stammering in fear._

_Why would I do that? I wasn't afraid. For what would I be afraid? That's when he answered to me…_

"_you're afraid of dying, Mikan"_

"SHIT!" I sat up abruptly as I cursed at the same time. The rush of sitting up, made my head go woozy. The dizziness came back.

"Oof!" I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes… only to open them again.

Bed? Where the hell was I? I took this as a opportunity to look around and found myself in the nurse's office.

"ah, you finally woke up dear. How is your head?" well except the dead brain cells and the dizziness that joined hands with headache.

"I am fine" yeah, perfectly fine *snorts*.

"can I leave?" she looked like she was doubting my answer. I would too. But I didn't give her time to think. I stood up and gave her a smile.

"I will be taking my leave…BYE!" I walked as quickly as I could away from here. I hate nurses or anything that's linked to hospitals and doctors… even the school nurse gave me the chills.

I could hear her faint protest. But as further as I walked it stopped… so what shall we do? Classes? Nah… they think I am in the nurse office anyway.

Cafeteria? Nah... boring people take seats there. Hmmm, maybe I should go outside, fresh air is needed. Maybe they can bring back my dead brain cells.

I walked away from school and sat somewhere on the grass. It was really quiet here, very peaceful. A lot better than Miami actually…BUT no one's quiet time last long.

"weren't you in the nurse's office" I turned around as quickly as I could only to groan in pain. Damn, my head. I think I am gonna call Sabaru again… I opened my eyes as shadow sat on the ground next to me, looking very concerned… WAIT what?

"Woah, how did you do that? Sit next to me without me knowing it?" he chuckled as he waved it off like it was nothing… well I checked 5 seconds ago and no one sat next to me!

What the chocolate heaven is happening?

"your just oblivious to your surroundings… you space out" okay, he got a point with that. But I swear he wasn't next to me… or was he? Damn, my brain cells… curse that wall.

"touché" yup, that was like the only thing I could say to stop this argument.

"so back to my question, weren't you in nurse's office?" I nodded and then shrugged. I mean what was I gonna say? I hate nurses? I would have committed a murder if I stayed there any longer?

"I am fine you know… besides how do YOU know" he shrugged and then chuckled. Damn, his voice is just like Tsubasa.

"like I said, your oblivious to your surrounding… and whole school knows you hit your head against the wall… AND Natsume brought you to the nurse's office" at his last statement he frowned… he looked kind of disappointed? Maybe he was disappointed that Natsume helped me even when we barely knew each other, only by rumors.

"oh…okay" silence… I rather preferred this silence than hearing anymore of his voice, it makes me so uneasy. His looks, voice..EVERYTHING reminds me of freaking Tsubasa.

DAMN.

"I should go" I stood up quickly as I wobbled at the same time, but in no time he was standing behind me supporting me. HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT? I was kind of freaked out a bit. I mean, he didn't even wanted to be friends. I think. Now he is all friendly and stuff. So confusing…

I shook his hands away and gave his a quick smile and walked off still swaying a little from left to right. I should really NOT forget to call Sabaru. Although he is really going to be angry at me. Knowing him… pfff.

Okay, so first thing first… find Mickey Mouse and thank him for catching and carrying me. If I was Mickey Mouse where would I be?

Walt Disney studio! "NOW HOW THE HELL DO I GO TO WALT DISNEY STUDIO!" Grrrr…. I feel getting aggressive.

I heard rustling noise behind, I turned around quickly only to be seeing nothing. But when I turned back.

"WALT DISNEY!" okay… that was kind of random. This makes me think about my friend back in Miami when someone used to scare her, she would say something really weird.

Like this time when we were in a haunted house. This guy scared her. So she yelled all of the sudden. STRAWBERRY FLAVOUR POPCORN! I seriously peed my pants. That was hilarious. But okay, back to earth.

"Walt Disney?" Natsume shook his head in disbelief… why disbelief? It's not my fault that he lives in Walt Disney.

"I was looking for you… but then I thought OH MYGOD what if he lives in Walt Disney?" he cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"why would I be in Walt Disney?" well that's actually a very very good question indeed.

"uh…because your Mickey Mouse?" and that's when he burst…. And I mean literally burst out in laughing. Wauw… I have been here just a few days and I already make people behave weird. I know, I rock. But back to me and Mickey. "your seriously calling ME Mickey Mouse?"

"I wasn't talking to the wall you know, well not anyways after he killed my brain cells" I glared at the wall. I will get my revenge wall… I will get it.

"I think your brain cells were already dead, idiot" he leaned his perfect muscular arm against the wall, making me almost drool. ALMOST! Because I didn't forget his rude comment. "hey! THAT'S RUDE!" I pouted, yes people. I pouted like a baby.

"you're talking weird things… who calls someone Mickey Mouse and then tells him that he sounds like dark chocolate?" omg, he is so stupid! I feel suddenly so smart. Yay! Some of my brain cells survived!

"well… that would be me, stupido. Look who has no brain cells now?" I gave a smirk and held my chin a little high. You know, the I-am-smarter-then-you look.

"Mikan Sakura right?" I felt my own eyebrow going up.

"duh, What was your name again? Fatume, hatume, something with ume" I think I just hurt his ego by not knowing his name, sucks being him.

"…Natsume" and here comes the silence again… I fiddled with my fingers as he looked around. He is so freaking handsome. When you look at him from the side he looks like those models who look around like they are thinking, but there just making sure you see the best side of them.

"so… I actually was looking for you to thank you for helping me" I quickly averted my eyes from him, I didn't want him to think that I was gawking at him. Because I was gawking at his sexy muscles… how would his abs feel if I touch them… Okay, Mikan…shut up.

"I just pulled you up" he shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"yeah about that, how did you appear? Because even though I was spacing away, you weren't behind me" I pointed at him as I talked, because it makes me look smarter. I just need a pair of glasses. Curses, I should've asked Yuu.

"yeah I was, idiot" grabbed my hand and made me stop pointing at him. Did I already tell you how cold his hands feels? Freaking chocolate, he is freezing! I quickly took my hand from his grasp.

"you weren't! you and shadow are different… well not only you two, that whole group you have… you're not normal" that's when he suddenly neared me and looked down. Yup people he seriously looked down upon me.

"you are hallucinating.. go home" and with that he quickly left and let me alone here standing like a statue.

That night when I went to sleep I dreamt about things I wanted to forget.

That night was the first time I dreamt about Natsume.

* * *

><p>sooooo how is it so farr?<p>

loves xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

backk with a new chapter people! thank you for your superr kind reviews. someone said it's like twilight... yes, i told in my first chapterr that it resembeld twilight... but the future chapters will make u doubt!

* * *

><p><strong>Lion And The Lamb<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"<em>mommy? Where is Tsubasa-nii?" I looked at my mother. Her smile was so sad that I got curious. Where was my brother?<em>

_He was standing at the tree at his own funeral. How was that possible? But even if he was alive, why wasn't he here with me?_

"_mommy? Doesn't Tsubasa-nii like me?" my mom let tears fall as she extended her arms to pull me on her lap._

"_no, of course not. Why would you say that?" I felt tears come up in my big eyes._

"_because, Tsubasa-nii isn't coming back!"_

"_WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!"_

"_I HATE HIM!"_

I woke up by something smashing against the window. Startled and sweating I tried to catch my breath. Thank god it's just the storm.

I looked at the clock and grabbed my phone. "hey Sabaru? Yeah it's me Mikan. Sorry for calling you so late. But I wanted to talk"

Are dreams real? Or are they just a piece of our imagination. I used to have a lot of weird dreams when I was little. Most were Tsubasa related. But some… some were about me and those dreams were becoming a reality.

Maybe that was what scared me most… dreaming something and then knowing it will become real. But lately I had some nice dreams too… a few though. They were about Natsume.

Weird right? I don't know him, yet I dream about him. Well, I gotta say he makes me very curious. He is so sexy and yet mysterious. Although, he doesn't get all cold with me. Which I like, makes me feel different. Which I am obvious.

Natsume Hyuuga and Shadow Hyuuga… funny they have both the same last name…HOLY MOLY! There brothers. Shit, that took me long to figure out.

I want to know more about Natsume… I want to understand him. I rolled on my belly as I looked at the alarm clock. Why is it that when I'm free I can't sleep!

Maybe I should pay Younchi a visit. I mean since I have been here, I didn't go once to his house. Okay, since I am already up I mind as well take a shower.

When I shower I always think about those horror movies. You know the one where someone dies in the shower? Kind of creepy. Because of the shower curtain you can't see who is on the other side.

So I always peek through a little hole in the shower curtain to make sure I am safe. I mean I ain't dying in the shower!

OH MY GOD! How cool would it be to shower in chocolate. Hmmm…that would really make my day. So as I finished I pulled the towel around me and walked to the closet to get something to wear.

I quickly grabbed a jeans and a hoodie. My hair looks like a bird NEST! *sigh* will just have to pull it in a messy knot.

As I got finished I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I could hear dad snoring away to dreamland. I grabbed a bowl and poured a lot of CHOCO POPS in it and added milk.

As I finally finished my choco pops I looked at the clock. "damn, it's so early…yes! If Younchi is still sleeping I can pay him back!" what would be a good revenge tactic? Throwing bucket with ice water over his head? Nah, to plain… letting a goose loose in his room? Nah, too much trouble…We will see when we get there and hopefully he isn't awake.

I walked out and set my direction towards the woods. As I remember Younchi said I had been here before.

God! CAN THEY LIVE ANY FURTHER! I hate walking! You should see my face right now. It looks like I ate a lemon. My mom used to call me lemon face when I looked sour. Yes people, she thinks it's funny.

I wonder how mom is doing? Would Shiki still be there? That guy seriously freaked me out once. I was like dressing and stuff and he walked in… yes, he literally walked in when I was standing in a towel.

Stupid pervert step-dad.

I miss mom, but I don't think she would even try to visit me. This place reminds her to much of Tsubasa and I really don't blame her. It's better if she doesn't come… if she would see shadow she would freak out.

Really freak out.

I looked up and saw a very nice mansion type of house. It looked pretty big and I guess it was Younchi's. I walked up the porch and took a deep breath…I knocked a few times and took a step back.

When the door opened I cursed.. loudly. "AH DAMN IT!" Younchi was leaning against the doorframe with a very sleepy and confused look. He rubbed his eyes cutely like a baby.

Oh my god! So cute! "what time is it?" he mumbled as he put his head against the door frame yawning slightly. I forgot my voice because my eyes were glued to his bare chest showing his dreamy abs. how would natsume look without shirt?

Oh shit.

I put a smile on my face and put away my pervert thoughts, that's what you get from living with a pervert stepdad.

"time to wake up sunshine!" I pushed him aside and welcomed myself in. hey, if he wasn't going to do it. I have to take the steps on my own.

"by the way Mikan, why did you curse back then" now he realizes it, the morning isn't doing him any good I see.

"because I wanted to wake you up in a horrible but revengeful way. Good morning by the way!" I smiled at him casually as he looked confused, maybe because my comment didn't sound very cheerful.

"whatever" he mumbled and sleepwalked back to his room. I rolled my eyes, yes I practiced it. I looked around and saw that I got nothing better to do than follow him.

I walked into his room and the first thing I saw was Younchi snoring cutely in his bed and the second thing I saw was no floor. What the hell? Where is the floor! His room can be compared to a pig stall.

In his room were things I don't want to see. Like his boxers, condoms and other things he uses. Ewwwww… I should make sure I don't touch anything or I will get Younchi cooties… GROSS!

Anyways, there were also a lot of empty cans and pizza boxes… his clothes were everywhere and I mean literally everywhere.

I sighed and took off my hoodie. I don't want to be in room that looks even worse than a garbage disposal.

"this is going to be a long morning" I tiptoed to the kitchen in hope that I wouldn't wake someone up and looked the whole kitchen through before I found a garbage bag. I walked back to Younchi's room and did first things first: throw every garbage I find away.

After what felt like a hour. His floor was almost visible. I closed my eyes and picked his boxers with a pencil and threw them in a drawer. I didn't know if they were clean. OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! Go away bad thought!

I shoved the things I don't wanted to touch under his bad (hint to the condoms) and grabbed his clothes and shoved them in his closet.

FINALLY! I can see a floor! I have never been more happy in my life then I was now. I yawned a little bit… that's what you get for waking up early people.

I noticed Younchi still slumped away in his bed. I walked out and into the living room. I noticed the very comfy sofa and hesitated a little.

Should I close my eyes a little? It won't hurt right? I walked to the sofa, threw my shoes to the side and lay down. Gosh, this is so comfy… and before I knew it I was in chocolate world.

"_nee-chan…how much do you love Tsubasa-nii?" I found myself asking as I looked up to a very beautiful blonde girl. She was simply perfect. She had beautiful blond waves that reached her hips. Blue eyes which held so much love and kindness… a hourglass figure which many loved and hated._

_She was my nee-chan and Tsubasa's girlfriend._

_Shelly smiled and at the same time a blush appeared on her cheeks. "more than you will imagine" I blinked. "a lot?" she nodded. "yes Mikan sweetie, a lot"_

_I felt a grin come up. "nee-chan, then what will you do if Tsubasa-nii went away?" she looked surprised at me… but her eyes softened and she crouched down._

"_I would wait for him, forever"_

I stirred a little as I felt people talking around me… WAIT? People talking? I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. I noticed a lot of guys in the living room.

Wait.. guys? I noticed one of them looking at me and suddenly the whole group looked at me. Where is Younchi at times of need! Oh wait, little duckies are here.

"I see your awake" said the one I named Huey. He had the same grin on his face and his blond hair was still messy. But I got to admit he was kind of cute. The way he wore the cap and his hair sticking out.

"no seriously?" I gave a awesome sarcastic reply back. Yes, I am still sleeping. The guy still grinned as I shifted a bit on my feet. Is that grin glued to his face?

He looked kind of confused since I was staring at his face. The other one with red hair (which looked very good on him ) nudged him.

"I thinks she has a crush on you" his grin came back, what a surprise. I looked at the table and my eyes became as big a omelet.

"did you make breakfast" my grinny guy (yes, I am going to call him like that) nodded. I walked over to the table and took a seat.

"then I am seriously crushing on you" his grin became even wider than before. Wow, he has very flexible muscles. "sweet".

The others looked at me. I recognized one of them, the piercing guy and he gave a simple nod to me which I returned. But I wonder which way do you nod up or down?

I felt someone tapping on my left arm and I snapped back to earth. "I asked what your name is" he smiled at me which I returned obviously. He looked very nice and calm. I already liked him. Heck, I liked all of them and their abs, but that's a secret.

"oh sorry, I was spacing away. I am Mikan" his smile became brighter. Wow, I think I need sunglasses.

"oh so you're the famous Mikan Sakura" I felt myself blush. Yes people I can blush too! No need to be surprised.

"and you are?" he reached out for the pancakes and put a few on my plates. "Kaname" sigh, such a gentlemen. Why can't all men be like him?

I took a bite from the pancakes and drifted away in happy-world. They were so delicious! You could taste the chocolate chips that were mixed in it.

"Hey you didn't ask my name!" said the grinny guy offended. I think he looked offended, I don't know for sure. Can you be offended while grinning?

I arched my eyebrow. I find that very funny you know, it looks like a worm!

"I thought I said I preferred Huey" my voice was supposed to sound stern, but I don't think it was since there all laughing.

"Huey? Seriously? Isn't that the nephew of Donald duck?" everyone became silent and looked at this very and I mean very cute kid.

He would be around the 13 if I guess it right. His brown hair was kind of spikey yet it looked good on him.

"and how do you know that?" said my lovely Duey as he arched his pierced eyebrow. Ouch, wouldn't that hurt?

"…because I watch Disney channel" he shrugged his shoulders like it was not big of a deal, I saw that the others wanted to laugh at him so I decided to help him.

"I love you… any girl would love a guy who watches Disney channel" I acted as I looked like a lovesick puppy. Louie actually choked in his orange juice. The cute kid looked at me and I saw a thankful look in his eyes.

He is so cute!

All of them looked at me like I told them a little secret. "seriously? So if I watch Disney channel you would date me?" I was going to answer that but someone interrupted me.

"what the hell are you guys doing here?" asked a very annoyed Younchi as he messed his bed hair a little and he stood in front. of me with shirt...AGAIN. If I wasn't in a chair right now my legs would have turned into jelly-o

"as you can see were having breakfast with your lovely lady" said grinny guy as he tried to sound gentlemen-ish. But he didn't.

"I fell asleep on you couch after I cleaned up your mess of a room" he looked embarrassed as the guys let out sniggers.

"you have your own personal maid Younchi" hey, that didn't sound bad, what if he pays me?

"you know, I can take up that offer…if I actually got paid for hiding your condoms" and that's when it became silent. Younchi coughed to get rid of the tension but the cute little kid took a different approach.

Would you be my personal maid if I paid you?" I looked at his adorable face and pinched his cheek. "sure!" if Younchi was holding a glass it would have ended on the floor.

"what the hell Mikan!" he shouted annoyed as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. "seriously, what's so bad about it?" he groaned frustrated as the guys around the table sniggered. The cute kid looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He knew as little as me.

"anyways, I wanna do something… you guys are boring" I rubbed my arms. Was it me or is it suddenly very cold? Before I could think of it Younchi threw my hoodie towards me.

Did he carry it? I didn't saw it...did he went to his room to get it? I looked at the table and saw some of them glaring at Younchi while others sat quietly avoiding Younchi's look.

"thanks" I said quickly as I pulled it over my head. Yes! A little bit of warmth. "Mikan, you wanna go to the mall with me?" I seriously love the kid. Even though he would be the same height as me. Mind you, I am not tall.

"sure!" I glared at the other boys because they were laughing at him and stupid Younchi too. I mean, what's wrong with a guy wanting to go to the mall?

"none of you are invited" I said sharply as I smiled at the kid. "shall we go?" he stuck out his tongue to the other which I did the same and we walked out.

"I could hear Huey's whining. "why can't we go to the mall with her?"

I looked at the kid and smiled. "hey, this is gonna sound really awkward. But you didn't tell me your name" he slapped his forehead.

"sorry! I kind of forgot… my name is Matthew… but please call me matt or something else.. anything but Matthew" I nodded, okay.. that was pretty clear. You know what would be funny? I f I started my next sentence with 'so Matthew…'. If I wanted to piss him off I would have to call him Matthew. For the time being I am going to call him Matty.

"what's the names of the other dimwits?" he chuckled slightly. "well the one you called huey is koko… the one with the piercing eyebrow is mochu and the one with red hair is ryuu. You will meet the others some time". I tried to smile, but I hoped I would never meet them.

"so Matty, how are we going to go to the mall?" because I knew nothing was in reach. He looked at me with a grin. "on my motorbike". I nodded and then my eyes grew very big.

"say what?" he stopped in front of a awesome motor. I think it's a model from DERBI. "Are you even allowed to drive?" he shook his head, obviously. How can a 13 year old drive?

"the guys learned me" he said like he knew what was going on in my head. I nodded and put on the helmet he handed me. I sat behind him and put my arms around his middle. He started the motor and sped away.

"that was freaking AWSOME!" I excitedly. I jumped from his motor and handed him the helmet. "your were like going WOOOOSSSHH!" I made the wind movement with my hand as I zoomed it in front of his face. It took us near a hour to come here, but I enjoyed every second.

He grinned and pulled me with him. "let's go" we walked in the mall and all I could do was gawk and gawk even more. It was freaking huge! There were around 4 stories… I looked around and smiled, it kind of felt like Miami.

"wanna check out some stores?" I nodded and pulled Matty to the nearest store. 'men at work'. I still don't understand that name because they also have women clothing.

I grabbed a T-shirt with different prints. It was actually very nice and handed it to Matty. "try it on" I shoved him in the dressing room and looked for some clothes. These weren't really my style. But they did suit Matty very well.

He came out and I awed. "it suits you very well" the shirt completely hugged his body showing off his abs. those guys have a serious secret for those abs. I mean WOW!

"what do you think?" he asked embarrassed as I smiled. " I love it! And you're taking it!" he gave a grin as I shoved him back in the dressing room with other clothes. I asked for the printed shirt which he gave and quickly paid for it.

I was thinking in the morning… should I leave my credit cars my mom gave me home? Then I thought what if Younchi isn't home and I get kidnapped but the kidnappers get enough of my jibber jabber and leave me in the middle of nowhere.

Who is going to feed me? That's when I decided to take my credit card.

Matty came out of the dressing room and shook his head. "They were off size" I nodded, I did that on purpose. Or else I wouldn't be able to pay for the shirt without distracting him.

He looked confused at me as I handed him the bag. "it looked really good on you" he looked totally embarrassed as he took the bag.

"you really shouldn't have, I brought money!" I smiled at him. "but I wanted to".

We walked around aimlessly as we went into different kind of shops. We didn't find anything but did try some weird stuff like sunglasses in shapes of hearts and other stuff.

I saw the brother in Matt I never had.

I nudged Matty as I pointed to a bookstore. "I wanna go in" he smiled and pulled me along. We walked into the store hand-in-hand. I think either people in this mall thought we were related (we have both brown hair and brown eyes) or we were a childish couple. I mean we kind of look like a childish couple, both short, both wearing hoodies which were a size to big.

Matty never let go of my hand and it felt nice, having someone to hold your hand as if he was protecting you.

"in what kind of books are you interested?" he looked around and then at me. Good point, we have to start somewhere in this huge book store.

"supernatural" he stiffened a little but smiled. "Okay, let's head to the supernatural section" I nodded as he led the way.

When we arrived he looked at me. "what kind of supernatural though?" I looked around and read a few titles. "something with werewolves and vampires I even like fallen angels" I looked at him as he looked around uneasily.

"so Matty, do you believe in the supernatural" he looked surprised, like I caught him off guard. "w-w-what? Oh uhm… no" he regained his posture and grinned but I couldn't help but to wonder why he acted so weird. I mean he could laugh at me in the face saying 'what the hell, you're crazy'.

But he didn't, he just gave me a grin. "I don't know if I should believe in them" he looked curiously at me as he sat down on the mini chair thing.

"you want to believe in monsters?" he looked kind of… I don't know how to explain it.. ashamed?

"monsters? I beg the differ. I don't see them as monsters even though one is bloodsucker while the other can claw my eyes out" Matthew looked at me with a very big smile.

"your different.. I like you" I stuck my tongue out. "took you long to figure out".

"but why don't you see them as monsters?" I shrugged my shoulders as I took out a book and studied it's cover.

"I dunno, maybe because they are or were human once?" I looked at Matty curiously as he looked kind of… relieved? He acts like he is a monster *snort*…. A monster with great abs. okay shut it mikan.

"why the sudden interest… don' tell me your hiding a vampire or werewolf in your basement" I joked as Matty visibly paled. I mean seriously. What's wrong with this kid?

"hey, Matty. You're okay?" he quickly nodded and put on a smile. "no, I used to be afraid of werewolves and vampires" I sat down on the floor next to him and looked up.

"what changed it?" he smiled but somehow it didn't reach his eyes. "nothing much, just my point of view".

As we got out and I didn't found anything we went to grab a burger. We walked to MacDonald's and ordered both a large Big Mac menu. Matty insisted on paying, that little pushy kid.

"you sure you can finish that on your own?" I rolled my eyes but with a smile tucked on my lips and we walked to a empty table.

"I am a big girl. I think I will finish it" I knew I would, believe me. I can eat a whole horse. Not literally, but I mean meat the size of a horse.

"So your liking your new school?" I nodded, however I did miss Shelly, Christina and some other friends… maybe I should visit them sometime.

"it's okay, but there sure weird people there" he stopped eating and looked at me with curiosity.

"weird people? Like who?" I shrugged and looked around. "uhm like those Hyuuga kids" Matty was drinking his Soda as he suddenly chocked and ended up in a coughing fit.

"what the hell Matty! You're okay?" he nodded and breathed heavily slightly. As he regained his posture I looked at him.

"tell me more about the Hyuuga's" he looked surprised and I think he thought I was joking but when he saw the look on my face he nodded.

"okay, well you have Natsume Hyuuga and Shadow Hyuuga there both 18 and then you have their little sisters hotaru who is 17 and aoi who is 14" he rolled his eyes as he said sisters. Weren't they their real sisters?

"and their parents?" he finished his soda and looked at me. "I think you know their mother… Serena-sensei… their father is actually the director" I gaped at him. No way! Serena –sensei is absolutely beautiful! The director I handsome I heard from 'talking magazine', she said something about blonde and sexy.

"are they adopted?" he looked very surprised as he looked at me. Come one people! That wasn't difficult to guess. "how'd you know?"

"well, I don't know, maybe because both the parents are blonde while the kids aren't" don't you love my sarcasm? "good point".

"so Matthew… enough about other people.. tell me something about you" he glared at me because I said matthew. I winked at him in response. I told you I would say it.

"well I am 14 years… got a annoying little sister who just turned 10. Parents work a lot so I don't see them often. I usually hang out at Younchi's. I think most of us do" I nodded and smiled. I wanted to meet his little sister, if he was cute, then she must even be cuter.

"what about you?" I looked startled at him as I quickly avoided his eyes. "my mom remarried… I didn't want to burden her so I moved back with my dad" he nodded but somehow didn't look convinced. Please don't ask a question, please don't ask a question.

"you suddenly moved in with your dad because you didn't want to burden your mom?" and there is the question… he arched his eyebrow as I felt annoyance build up in me… why does everyone have to do it better than me!

"yup that's me, I do things randomly. You will get used to it" I patted his arm as he rolled his eyes. We both laughed and joked around.

Suddenly something in the corners of my eyes caught my attention. Shadow was sitting with a girl and both their faces were glued to eyes other till he opened his eyes and saw me looking at them and quickly pushed her away.

This is my time to say: what the hell?

* * *

><p>tada! chapter 5, review please and tell me what you think?<p>

what team are you: team natsume or team younchi?


	6. Chapter 6

i am sooooooo sorry! for not uploading, but i had really no time! so please enjoy! en really i am so sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Lion and The Lamb<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to react as I saw him looking at me awkwardly so I did what could do, I waved a little and turned back. Matthew looked at who I waved and paled a little.<p>

I couldn't blame him, he knew younchi's group and hyuuga's group didn't match well. "I don't think he likes me" matthew whispered cutely as I looked at shadow who weirdly enough glared at Matthew. I mean come on! How can you glare at this cutie!

"I heard your groups don't seem to like each other" he nodded but cleared his throat. "they don't but, till today they never seemed to have a problem with me though… maybe it's because I hang out with you" please god don't let him say that gross little sentence.

"I think shadow has a crush on you" oh my fking burned chocolate! My look-a-like brother has a crush on me? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

"are you out of your mind? no, ewww… gross… hell no" I talked as fast as I could with a disgusted look on my face. I mean come on! He looks like my dead brother!

He shrugged "just saying though" I nodded and stood up. "let's go, I feel like some kind of animal in the ZOO" he grinned and grabbed out garbage and threw it away and because I wanted to think about something else then shadow I did something very weird but totally me.

I jumped on his back. He staggered a bit as he regained his composure. I could feel the surprised look on the back of his head.

"w-what the hell Mikan" he laughed a bit as I pulled myself closer to his neck and placed both of my legs around his middle.

People stopped and looked at us. Some were giving us weird looks, I mean it is kind of random and others were smiling while shaking their heads. You don't have to be psychic to know what they're thinking.

"want me to carry you to the parking lot?" I nodded heavily as he laughed a bit. I felt really safe and happy while being with Matthew. He sure knew how to make me forget things.

Almost forget things.

I looked to the side and saw shadow glaring visibly even the girl with him nudged him in concern. He must have noticed my annoyed/weird look because he looked away. I seriously want to know what the hyuuga's problems are. I mean why act cold and then nice and then glare for no reason!

But somehow it did made me uneasy. What would he say to natsume? Hey I saw that mikan with her boyfriend? I didn't want natsume to think I had a boyfriend… even if I don't even know if we're friends and that's when I decided to bring shadow a little visit.

"hey Matty, I am going to the restroom. Why don't you wait outside?" he nodded and walked outside. I took a deep breath and walked over to shadow and the girl.

"hey! Shadow right?" he looked kind of startled but smiled. "yeah, mikan wasn't it?" he said my name with much difficulty, I nodded not knowing how to react.

My name wasn't that difficult right? He looked to the girl next to him. "by the way, this is my girlfriend misaki" the girl next to him was absolutely beautiful… she had shoulder length dark red hair and greenish eyes. Her skin was beautifully white like a porcelain doll… I still found shelly more beautiful.

Wait.. what?

Shelly was Tsubasa's girlfriend and not Shadow's. "you're okay?" asked the girl misaki with a kind expression. I gave a fake smile and nodded.

"sorry to bother you, but have you any idea where I could find Natsume?" shadow shook his head while Misaki nodded.

Okay, that's weird. I arched my eyebrow. How could can your girlfriend know where another guy is when he is your brother. I am pretty much confused. That misaki girl cleared her throat. "actually I don't know" or you won't tell.

"never mind… I gotta go, someone is waiting" I turned around and I knew they heard the annoyance in my tone.

Misaki called me back. "wait! I remembered… he is going to be in this club called Black Moon tonight" I could've sworn I saw shadow glaring at her. What the hell is his problem?

"thanks Misaki" I smiled sweetly at her, even thought it was fake and gave shadow a stiff nod. He is really starting to piss me off.

First he doesn't wants to be friends, then he regrets Natsume helping me, he glares at MY friend-sort-of-brother Matty AND then he doesn't wants to tell me where Natsume is.

But I kind of felt guilty since I saw the pain flash in his eyes but for once I ignored it and walked away. Because he was NOT tsubasa and would never be.

Or so I hoped…

"took you long enough" Matty rolled his eyes as he already put his helmet on. I grinned excitedly as I put on the helmet and at behind him. "hold on tight".

"I really had such a good time!" I felt myself burst with energy. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He pouted so cutely.

Awww! "oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something" I looked at him sweetly as he looked curiously.

"do you know where the Black Moon is?" his expression changed from nice and sweet to a very serious one. "mikan I really like you and I say this for your own good… don't you dare go there" I sighed and nodded.

As if sucker! I will have to ask someone else… LUNA! That would be perfect, she looks like the partying type.

"okay okay" Matty fished keys from his pocket and opened the door. He is here way too much… we took our shoes off and walked to the living room, younchi was sitting there looking not very amused… heck, all of his friends were there looking no wait glaring… at us.

"I feel so wanted" my sarcasm brought them back to earth and younchi stood up. He was about to give me a speech I could feel it. But what the hell did I do wrong? Is everyone out to get me? Before younchi could say something I put my hand up. "shush, bye Matty. Really had a great time and will you all stop glaring at me?" they looked away and mumbled something, stupid men.

I sighed and walked away and put my shoes on. I could hear younchi standing behind me. "mikan it's not you-" before he said more I cut him off. I hate that sentence. Can't I have fun without people being mad at me?

"it's okay, bye" I walked out and took a deep breath. I suddenly felt so alone. I knew younchi and his friends were hiding something and I knew Matthew wanted to say something to me. I also know there is something wrong with the hyuuga's. But none of them were planning on telling me something and I felt so alone. I thought I made friends, but I was the exact opposite.

I took out my phone and texted anna for luna's number. She forced me to add her number, that girl can be pretty scary. She texted me the number and a whole story. I skipped the story and texted luna quickly asking if she wanted to go out with me.

Just seconds later I got a reply with yes, where do you want to go and asked me if she could stay the night then at my place I texted her back saying yes, Black Moon and told her to meet at my place in a hour.

Oh shit. Luna staying at my place? I better go hide the stuffed animals when I get home.

I sighed and turned around. I saw Matthew looking at me from the window. He looked kind of sad, he smiled weakly and then suddenly his face became hard and he closed the curtains.

Alone again… alone with my thoughts.

No…

NO! I don't want to be alone with my thoughts!

When I finally reached my house I felt weak, very weak and dizzy but I shook the feeling away. I had to find natsume.

I had to see his face, I was afraid of forgetting it.

As I reached my house a car honked and luna stepped out. She was literally carrying a suitcase. "mikan sweetie! I brought my clothes so we both look fabulous!" I nodded with a fake smile and coughed a few times. I think she just insulted me….ah well, as long as she goes with me.

We stepped in my house and walked to my room. At first, she started laughing because I forgot to take away my stuffed animals. "your room is so cute!" Well, that's a way to look at it, I nodded as she dragged the suitcase with her and opened it on my bed.

She literally had brought her whole closet with her! I saw skirts, jeans, tops, dresses… what the hell? She studied me up and down and pushed me in the bath room with clothes. "try these!" I struggled and tripped a few times as I put on the clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a low cut jeans with holes pretty much everywhere. It looked kind of cool, although I would never admit that openly. I put on a simple baby pink laced tank top.

I walked out and Luna nodded in approval. I got to admit. I am kind of glad I didn't had to wear miniskirt or something. But I think she noticed I didn't wanted to be that exposed.

"put your hair in a ponytail. I did as she told me, she pulled Mary Janes from I don't know where and gave me those. I put them on as she walked to the bathroom to get changed.

I took a few quick breaths. I felt like dying, my head was exploding and my heart was pounding way to much as Luna got out I sat up straight acting nothing is wrong.

She looked very beautiful I got to admit although it was a bit revealing for my taste. Luna wore hot pants which barely covered her butt and a silver tube top. Her hair was straightened and she put on a lot of make-up.

'Time to go!" we walked downstairs as my dad was home which I didn't seemed to notice. I walked up to him. "dad I am going out with Luna, my friend" he studied her as I could see a bit of disapproval but I gave him a pleading look.

He sighed and bid me goodbye. I quickly pecked his cheek and we both walked out to luna's car. I felt so nervous.

I was finally going to see Natsume. but what if Tsubasa told him I was coming, would he still come? I shook the negative thoughts away and smiled at Luna.

"so what kind of place is Black Moon" she shrugged. "I heard that sometimes it's dangerous, but I like danger" I saw the gleam in her eyes and laughed. Luna was actually pretty cool. Besides her big mouth and different way of dressing.

She parked the car a block away from the club and we both got out, I felt the cold wind wrap around me and I saw Luna shivering too. Yes, we two idiots forgot our jackets. I quickly pulled Luna with me to the club entrance. The guards were looking at us up and down and then smirked.

"enjoy" I didn't like the creepy way he said it. Was It like enjoy getting drunk? Or enjoy being harassed?

Luna squealed excitedly and pulled me along to the bar. She ordered two bloody mary's and we both took a seat at the bar. I scanned the bar and saw no Natsume. Hm… he most have told him, kind of obvious. He must warned Natsume for me. Like hey there is a crazy stalking girl after you.

"wanna dance right now?" luna asked as she gulped the remaining of her Bloody Mary. I shook my head and smiled. "you go ahead! I am fine here" she shrugged and quickly pecked my cheek as she joined people on the dance floor.

I looked at my glass and pushed it away. I wanted something else. "hey, do you have something a little bit tastier?" I asked sweetly as I referred to the Bloody Mary. It wasn't really that great.

The bartender smirked and grabbed a bottle from the back. "what about Bacardi?" well I never tasted it but how bad could it be. I was about to grabbed the glass when someone snatched it away from me.

"hey! What the hell man!" I looked annoyed and slightly dizzy. Headache, dizziness don't match well with alcohol. It gives you MORE headache and MORE dizziness… just great. When I turned around to meet my alcohol stealing person I gaped like a fish trying to breath.

Before me stood Natsume Hyuuga looking sexy as hell. His torn T-shirt fitted him so well and the black jeans looked absolutely gorgeous. His messy hair were as messy as usual and his crimson glaring eyes were so mesmerizing.

Wait… glaring eyes? Ah, hell no! him too? "what now? I was happily about to drink my Bacardi thingy" I whined like a baby as he rolled his eyes. He glared at the bartender who gulped visibly.

"it's not his fault… stop glaring at everyone!" He looked back at me and sighed. "what are you doing here, mikan?" damn, the way he said my name… dang it! He makes me all jellyfishy!

"that's a very good question indeed… which I won't be answering" I found myself sounding very calm even though I was numb with excitement.

"shadow said he met you at the mall today" I nodded and asked for another drink from the bartender. He was pretty scared by natsume. I could see the fear in his eyes, so he gave me something very light and with a slight taste of alcohol.

"I asked him where I could see you" natsume took place next to me and gulped down MY Bacardi. Damn it.

"he said you were with a guy" was it me or did his voice sound harsh? "yeah…he's a friend" I found myself doubting to say those words.

"you made friends already I see" I nodded and then glanced at him and stayed quiet. I just didn't know what to say. I wanted to be friends with him.

But somehow he kept his distance…

He looked at me clearly annoyed. "what are you thinking?" I looked confused at him, what I was thinking? Like he would care what my thoughts were. But how could I tell him.. what my thoughts were. My thoughts were different, different from everyone.

"aren't thoughts supposed to be private" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice but when I looked at him, he looked visibly frustrated.

"no, not from me. Your…your thoughts… I want to know what you're thinking when you looked at me without saying anything" well I was thinking a lot on that moment, but there were mostly things I don't want to say or let anyone else know about it.

"well, I was thinking how cool it would be if bloody mary really existed" I joked as he just looked slightly frustrated. "what did you mean with thoughts aren't private for you?" I asked suddenly seeing the surprised look in his face. He didn't imagine me noticing it.

Well I am a different thing.

"do you believe in extra ordinary things" ofcourse I do! Aliens are my homies. So I nodded and looked at him.

"let's just say I have a sixth sense kind of thing" that sounds believable. I guess I will have to accept that. "sure, like mind reading?" he looked unsurely and then nodded.

"well, why can't you read mine then?" he looked frustrated and shrugged, come on! Is it that important knowing what I am thinking?

"you stare into space with this unreadable expression… I can't even know what you're thinking when I look at your face. I want to know" what I am thinking huh? I wish I could block out those thoughts…

"there a lot of things we want to know but won't get to know" I found myself sounding confusing. But he understood he still looked irritated… well, maybe he was just a little curious about me, the freak.

"funny though… I am guessing I am the only one you can't seem to understand" he nodded as I felt myself laughing.

"well, I guess that makes me a freak. Right?" he looked weirdly at me and then chuckled slightly. "I am the one who can read minds and you find yourself a freak?" good point, good point.

He looked behind me and hissed angrily. Okay… what's gotten into his pants? "you better get your friend away from here… and mikan, don't come here back again" with that he stood up and just left. I sighed, well there goes my chance of getting to know him.

I looked behind me and narrowed my eyes. Luna sat between a few guys. But her eyes… her eyes looked hazy. Like she was spacing out, hard. I stood up quickly and walked u to luna, the guys looked at me with surprise as I grabbed her arm. "luna!" I found myself sounding stern yet hard and with that she snapped back and blinked a zillion times.

"huh? wha-?" she looked around as I looked at the group boys she was sitting with. The guy who sat next to her was giving me a scary smirk.

"luna, we're leaving" she nodded quickly, thank god she listens. " I am going to the bathroom real quick" I nodded as she left and turned to the boys with an angry glare.

"don't you dare hypnotize or whatever you were doing to my friend" my voice sounded so cold… these guys had such a dark aura or so it felt to me, they did something back there. Luna's eyes… they were gone, like something had gotten into her…. Pfff, sounds weird right? I have no idea how I came on this thought.

the guy with long black hair and those pitch black eyes looked at me with interest… huh? what the hell? And what's wrong with his eyes? "hypnotize you say… and what makes you think that" and before I even could blink he was standing in front of me looking in my eyes… looking for something.

I snapped back to earth and glared at him. "it won't work on me" confidence, something I got after talking to natsume. I mean maybe I am a freak who can see who the other freaks are?

"clearly… to bad though… you smell so deliciously sweet" and with that I was pulled away and pushed behind a well build body belonged by natsume hyuuga.

"tono… get away" the guy didn't even complain or say something he just bowed and sat down. Okay, now I am confused. I tapped natsume's shoulder and made him turn around.

"I told you to get away" his eyes, they had a different color all of the sudden… they were pitch black. "what's wrong with your eyes?" he didn't even bother to answer my question as he was about to walk away, no hell… no one ain't walking away when I am talking!

"who are you people?" and that's when he turned around with a dangerous glint and made me wonder if it was save standing here.

* * *

><p>finiisheeeedd,, i know i know... kind of short. i wil try updating soon! i hope you liked it, matthew is matty for the people who got confused.<p>

the boys are giving mikan a hard time, but maybe its for the best?

who know...wait... i doXD

hahaha bye bye xx


	7. Chapter 7

backkkk!

* * *

><p><strong>Lion And The Lamb<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>He walked back to me, I saw all his friends looking at us with questionable eyes. Why is it that I always get myself in trouble?<p>

"what makes you think you have the right to know?" ouch, that was a little harsh. Although, he was right? Who was I to them.

"I don't care if you won't tell me… I will find out myself" I love my confidence and threatening voice. I wasn't going to say that actually. But he is so rude! I want to understand him but he pushes me away. I was about to walk away when I felt a strong grip around my arm.

"why do you want to know? No one is going to believe what you will say" he sounded so harsh…so freaking harsh. Did he really think I was going to tell others?

Well in that case, he doesn't know me yet.

"what makes you think I will tell others" he hissed dangerously as if he was trying to control himself. "then why do you want to know?".

"for me" with that I ripped my arm away from his grip and stuck out my tongue to his friends and just gave him a glance. He looked at me with pained eyes.

Why?

Luna was waiting by the door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. We got in her car and sat there silently.

"what just happened" luna asked doubting her own eyes. "he was talking to you… natsume hyuuga was talking to you" I nodded, I found that the only thing I could do.

"why were you sitting with those guys?" I avoided the natsume hyuuga questions and looked at her. She shrugged as she leaned back. "honestly… I have no idea. I was dancing and the next second you were pulling me away from them.

"what do you know about them luna?" luna looked unsurely at me and started the car but didn't drive. "well, I don't know a lot. They just normally keep their distance from everyone. But today it was like they were looking at us as if…as if we were something to eat?".

Something to eat you say…but their eyes…that tono guy and natsume, their eyes were pitch black. Normal humans don't change eye color.

Luna looked at me and then hugged. Okay, well this is unusual. I hugged her back and looked in the side-mirror. My eyes widened. Someone was standing behind our car looking at us, I visibly gulped and gripped the steering wheel with one hand. "luna, when I say now. You will step on the gas pedal and we will get the hell out of here" I hope she heard my whispering. I felt her nod.

"now!" she quickly stepped on the gas pedal as we raced forward. I was still gripping the steering wheel, we let go of each other she grabbed the steering wheel and I looked behind me.

The guy was still standing there looking at us. He didn't make one move. "who was that?" luna asked, I could hear the fear in her voice. I saw her trembling slightly.

"I have no idea. We got away safely" she nodded and breathed relieved. I looked in front and sighed. Well, we got away safely for now. We got at my home and parked luna's car outside. I saw the light still flickered on. Luna looked at me as I shrugged. Was my dad still awake?

We got to the door as I took the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I could hear laughing coming from the living room. I looked at luna. "I don't think we should tell your dad we went to black moon" I am liking this girl very much. I nodded as we both grinned and walked to the living room. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

Younchi and his little minions sitting in MY livingroom with no sign of dad. "what are you all doing here?" they quiet down and looked at us with those X-ray eyes. I visibly rolled my eyes and I heard luna sighed in relief beside me. Wait… wasn't she dating the mochu guy? I think she is relieved he isn't here.

"where were you?" younchi's voice sounded deep and pretty much demanding. I looked at Matty as he smiled at me, however his smile didn't look naturally. Did he say something about shadow to younchi?

That would explain his anger… but why angry at me? I have the right to choose my own friends and right now I am very much intrigued by natsume's presence and I don't care if he and younchi had a catfight.

"were is my dad?" younchi rolled his eyes. "he's out with my dad" great, my father acts like a freaking high school boy with going out every freaking night. Not the picture I had in my mind when I thought about 'father and daughter spending quality time together'.

"will you please leave? This is MY house. You have no right to barge in like that" I could see the pain flicker in his eyes. Was I hurting people around me on purpose for them to look at me like that? Luna linked her arm through my and smiled at them. It seemed very fake from my point of view. Maybe she doesn't like them as much as everyone else do?

"well hello boys! We just came from this really cool club Paradise. It's just outside Assabu" younchi looked at me for conformation. Who the hell does he think he is? I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arms. Giving away 'the hell with you, idiot' look.

"I hope your speaking the truth, mochu isn't going to be exactly thrilled when he finds out you lied" I felt luna grip my hand. I hope it would trouble her relationship with mochu. I seriously had enough.

"you believe us, daddy?" my sarcasm was to evident to miss. I mean what the hell is his problem? I haven't even done something wrong! "mikan, you don't understand" his voice was calm yet it didn't calm me at all. I wasn't a little kid who's decisions should be made for her.

"oh save it younchi. If you guys got your 'information' on where I went… please get out" Matty looked like he was going to say something yet he just avoided my look and walked out with the others. There goes another good friend. I watched them walk away and turned to younchi. He looked like he was debating on saying something but I just pointed to the door.

I felt hurt. Why didn't he trust me? He is acting all protective and secretive. Was I suddenly just a girl? What happened with our friendship. Luna looked at me and gave a small smile.

"hey, it's okay" I nodded and lead her to the kitchen. "I'm starving!".

"say luna… is it okay? Won't mochu be mad?" she blinked and gave a cute laugh. " I think I can decide for my own what I do… yes we are dating, but he isn't my boyfriend yet and even if he was… he wouldn't be in control of me" I blinked twice.. this girl is freaking smart. You wouldn't think that on first glance.

"but you like him right?" she blushed which I found totally cute and nodded. "a lot… but" she hesitated but still continued.

"there is something about them that I find weird… I mean sometimes he acts all cold and doesn't want to talk to me… than suddenly he is super nice… it feels like he's hiding something, ya know" completely true… you know what would be really sad…. If they actually were hiding something big.

Poor luna.

"_natsume wait!" I ran after him as he disappeared from my sight. Younchi stood behind me and had this angry look on his face._

"_stay away from him" he gripped my arm and pulled me with him. As much as I struggled it didn't work at all._

"_younchi! Give me a reason to stay away from him!" he looked back and let me go._

"_you will find out"_

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. Great, another night without sleeping at all. I looked to my right side and heard luna snoring a little. It sounded very cute.

I think I misprinted luna. She gave me the total cheerleader image but she's actually very kind and shows it in her own way. I wonder what she knows exactly about the hyuuga's.

My head suddenly pounded and I abruptly sat up and tried to cover my coughing. Wouldn't want to wake up luna. I carefully slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I have no idea how long I stayed there… when I came out light was coming through my window.

I pulled my bed head in a messy knot. I mean it can't look neat early in the morning! Maybe I should make breakfast already for if luna wakes up… who wants pancakes?

ME!

While making my sweet pancakes and without my headache disturbing me from my thoughts…. I wondered what happened to younchi? He's been acting weird since I went to school.

What's his problem with natsume? Sure natsume ain't the nicest out there but he's got my attention and not in the 'I am obsessed with his sexyness' way.

He's so mysterious…. He appears from thin air, can read thoughts (well except mine), is so freaking handsome; like a freaking greek god. However his touch… it's cold.

When he first touched me (when he picked me up) it felt like little bolts running through my body. I got surprised by it… I am not a huge fan of cold but I love ice cream!

But one question kept running through my thoughts… Who exactly is he or… what exactly?

I thought about it for a while… what if natsume isn't even human? I know impossible right? It's just he's different and not in a 'he's one in the million' way… he's just different. I can't explain exactly.

"Good morning sunshine!" Luna sat down completely dressed as I brought the plate with pancakes. I saw her drooling from the stairs. My pancakes are worth drooling for.

"good morning miki" miki? I don't call you lini or linu? Ah, whatever… It's better than the one my mom gave me… mii-chi. My mom can be scary people. If you see her… RUN!

No, just kidding. She likes to pester me… although I gotta admit, I really miss her. I should really go back for a week or so. Maybe luna could tag along.

"say luna, when do we have that one-week free?" luna gulped down her orange jus and thought really deep. Wow, I didn't know she could do that. Man, I can hear her brains click around.

"I think it's in 2 weeks… why?" so early? But you don't see me complaining either. "wanna join me back to Miami?" she nodded eagerly as she clasped my hands… okay, this is a little bit too happy.

"ofcourse! I'd love too!" I nodded which I felt was the only thing I could do. "but mikan, I really need to go…mochu is waiting for me" I nodded and smiled, ah sweet young love.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. I heard the engine start as I ate my remaining pancakes quietly. I seems like my dad didn't came home at all.

Well, that's weird or he just forgot about me… that's highly plausible, knowing my dad.

Stupid peanut brained dad.

Maybe I should go outside. With that Idea I quickly showered got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I pulled my wet hair in a knot and grabbed my jacket.

Why is it always cold here? I mean a little glimpse of sun wouldn't hurt right? I wonder why people move here. Is it because they like cold?

*snort* which idiot likes cold? I mean I like ice cream and natsume's cold touch… I wanna hold his hand!

SHIT, I am drifting way with my silly thoughts…. I wanna see a cow! Okay, I am gonna shut up.

OWWWWW! THAT HURTS! I rubbed my head and heard a groan escape my lips. I don't like the floor at all, my ass hurts! You all must have realized by now that my spacing off lead to falling on the ground… again.

I looked up and saw two gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes looking at me with concern. "you okay miss?" aw, that's sweet! He stuck out his hand as I grasped it but let go at the same time.

Man, his hand is cold! Pffff, I wonder if he is related with natsume. *snort*.

"sorry, got surprised by your cold hands… not exactly fan of the cold. Well except ice cream. I love ice cream" I think he looks kind of confused, maybe he's thinking I fell to hard on my butt in which my brains also stopped working.

… that doesn't sound logical at all.

"your okay?" he sounded quite unsure by his question. "I am fine, I am fine" I waved off his concern and smiled maybe he knows natsume? It's kind of weird if I ask a complete stranger if he knows someone… well I am me… and me is weird.

So the question wouldn't be weird at all. But should I ask? "your mikan sakura right?" wow, I thought I was a freak. Maybe he can read mind too!... yeah right.

"yeah! And you're one of natsume friends I am guessing" he nodded while looking curiously at me. "how did you know? I didn't attend school for weeks" I think I just got busted.

"well… how do you know me?" Ha! Taste your own medicine! "my girlfriend told me" why is it that everyone know me… but I don't know anyone?

"who's your girlfriend?" a honest smile came on his face, aw! That's so sweet! "Hotaru hyuuga" oh my gosh! Natsume's little sister! Just my luck… is it me or is the world getting smaller and smaller?

"my name is ruka nogi by the way" why is it that every single guy I meet is freaking hot? What do they eat in this town! Seriously people. It feels like I am in heaven.

"I really gotta go, it was nice meeting you though" I nodded, what else would I say. yeah was nice meeting natsume's other friend who's dating his sister who knows me when I don't even know how she looks like?

Let's just nod and smile boys… nod and smile. I was thinking about Happy Feet when I said that. You remember the scene in which the pinguins pretend they don't know anything and the penguin boss says; just smile and wave boys… just smile and wave.

I really like that!

OH SHIT, drifting away again. Natsume's friend disappeared from my sight quite fast as I turned around and came face to face with kaname.

"what are you doing here?" hey mikan! How are you? I am fine and you?... is that so hard to ask? "looking for a place to make my alien friends land there spaceship… walking afcourse, idiot" kaname rolled his eyes, somehow that nice and sweet attitude he had earlier kind of disappeared. I wonder who's responsible for that *cough cough* younchi *cough chough*.

"who were you talking to?" jeez, how about placing a camera on top of my head so you can follow me 24/7!

"really kaname? Your seriously gonna act like younchi?" he sighed and looked around. "wanna grab something to eat?" I hesitated for a second but maybe this was my chance to find out what the deal with them was.

"sure, lead the way" he finally grinned and walked next to me. He didn't look bad you know. He was kind of cute with his soft blond locks neatly brushed. His big blue eyes were really catchy. His body was same like younchi's, super and I mean super well build. Damn those boys.

We walked into a small café with not too much people. Kaname lead me to the back and we sat down. "so what do you want to order?" I took the menu and scanned it… chocolate…chocolate….chocolate…

"ah, I want hot chocolate milk with strawberry flavor and cream on top and a chocolate muffin with white and dark chocolate chips and sugar pearls" I laid down the card as the waitress and kaname both gaped at me without blinking their eyes.

"I am a little picky" I muttered as the waitress regained her posture. " I will see what I can get… can I get anything for you sir?" she was obviously flirting with him, kaname looked at me with amusement knowing what I was thinking.

"coffee is fine" the girl winked as she walked away. Kaname smirked as I saw this as a opportunity to roll my eyes. "don't even start… just get to the point, why do you guys want to know where I go?" kaname's playful smirk disappeared as he looked at me with a serious look. "natsume hyuuga" I knew it. But hey they can't control me or my feelings.

"listen up kaname-" kaname looked frustrated as he gritted his teeth. "mikan, you don't know him or his friends" oh and I know you well enough for you to tell me what to do? What the hell is happening…

"I make my own choices" with that strong sentence I stood up and smiled fake and sweetly at the waitress who came with our orders.

"you know what sweetheart, he really needs company. So why don't you take the chocolate milk and muffin and sit here?" I could seriously see the gleam in her eyes. I walked away but kaname made me halt for a second with his words.

"you don't know them at all" I turned around for a second with my most determined look I had. "then I will get to know them and newsflash kaname… you ain't stopping me" I shut the door behind me and breathed relieved.

I finally said what I wanted to say yet I felt sad… younchi and his friends were really nice to me, but I didn't need people around me making choices for me.

Every choice in life I made on my own… this one too.

My feet walked away on their own to god knows were because I certainly didn't know. Why was it so difficult to make friends?

"what the hell are you doing here, mikan?" I turned around as quickly as I could only to trip over my own feet and almost fall on the ground.

"you're unbelievably clumsy" his deep voice sounded so amazing. It just made me want to listen to it all night long. "how do you keep doing that, appearing out of thin air?" he chuckled slightly as he pulled me on my feet still looking into my eyes. I put my both hands on his chest for support

"your just too oblivious to your surroundings" I just couldn't look away, there was something abou- what the hell?

"natsume…why don't you have a heartbeat?" with that he pushed me away and looked utterly shocked, like he was telling himself what kind of idiot he was letting me that close to his body.

I just started to unravel this mystery…

* * *

><p>and onther short chappiej, i hope you guys will like it and thankyouu forr your amazing reviews!<p>

love


	8. Chapter 8

baaccccckkk! i am soooooooooooooooooo sorryy! i hope u will enjoy! tw, sorry for the grammar mistakes, i didn't feel like checking it againxd

* * *

><p><strong>Lion and the lamb<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"no heartbeat? You're talking nonsense" I shook my head furiously. "don't deny it! I didn't feel a heartbeat at all!" he looked frustrated as he leaned back against a tree trunk. I just noticed that my feet walked me to the forest. Just great. You think about other things for one second and you end up in the forest… seriously, just great.<p>

"if I didn't have a heartbeat I would be dead right?" that's if he was human… I read a lot of books about the living dead. In fiction world everything was possible.

But in real world? It's just crazy. "yeah…but what if you already were" his eyes locked with mine and they held fear and anger. I didn't understand at all. Two different emotions displaying at the same time. "you know what you're saying right" I wish I knew…but nothing seemed impossible right now.

"there is something about you…inhuman speed, cold touch, white as snow, incredible beauty, your eyes change color and no heartbeat… what are you?" I replayed my own words in my mind..

Inhuman speed sounded like some sort of animal. Cold touch, white as snow and no heartbeat meant the living dead. Incredible beauty seemed like some sort of myth. Eyes changing color seemed like having contact lenses but I highly doubt that. No one has crimson eyes.

So what was he? "what do you think?" he voice was so cold. Did I made the wrong choice by asking this? "I don't know" he looked directly into my eyes. "what are your theories?" I gulped and tried to look away but I couldn't.

"I was thinking some kind of super hero maybe?" he chuckled but it sounded like he was mocking me. "super hero? What makes you think that? I could be the bad guy" I laughed.

"bad guy? I highly doubt that… you can't be the bad guy" that's when he suddenly stood in front of me, pushing me against the tree trunk. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and those eyes looking deep in mine.

"what if I am, mikan" I gulped and looked him directly in the eyes, pushing away every fear I had in my body even though my body trembled.

"then I don't care… but I KNOW you're not bad" he leaned his head against the tree trunk next to me and I felt him sigh deeply.

"mikan, you have to stay away from me" he wanted to walk away but I grabbed his jacket. "what if I won't?" he shrugged my hands off and disappeared even before I could blink.

"I won't stay away, mark my words natsume" and before I knew I felt pain in my head growing every second. No please… not today! I struggled to stand up and slid to the ground. If it would go on like this… no, not now…not now I have a reason!

Before I could think of anything else my mind went blank and darkness overwhelmed me.

"_don't you dare hypnotize or whatever you were doing to my friend" my voice sounded so cold… these guys had such a dark aura or so it felt to me, they did something back there. Luna's eyes… they were gone, like something had gotten into her…. Pfff, sounds weird right? I have no idea how I came on this thought._

_the guy with long black hair and those pitch black eyes looked at me with interest… huh? what the hell? And what's wrong with his eyes? "hypnotize you say… and what makes you think that" and before I even could blink he was standing in front of me looking in my eyes… looking for something._

_I snapped back to earth and glared at him. "it won't work on me" confidence, something I got after talking to natsume. I mean maybe I am a freak who can see who the other freaks are?_

"_clearly… to bad though… you smell so deliciously sweet" _

_Deliciously sweet._

_Deliciously sweet._

_Your blood smells so deliciously sweet._

I felt myself wake up immediately and breathing quite heavily. Sweat dripped from my fore head and my hair was all sticky. If I wasn't shocked I would yell GROSS and run for my life to the bathroom.

But right now, I was shocked… really and I mean really shocked. Maybe even scared. What was that? I remember that scene well, it was at the club with that tono guy as natsume called him.

I remember his last sentence… you smell deliciously sweet. I don't remember putting on perfume since I only put on my deodorant. My skin doesn't take perfume very well. Beside that… what did he mean with deliciously sweet? Did he mean like in my dream?

My blood?

If that was the point… then it all made sense. Inhuman speed, beauty beyond imagination. Eyes changing color. No heartbeat. Cold touch.

Vampires…

Why didn't it occur to me before? Vampires are known for appearing out of thin air right and they are called the living dead. Their beauty can hypnotize you and their eyes… they change color with their mood. Pitch black means…

Blood thirst.

Why do I know all this? Well because when I was little I was a mega addict to supernatural novels. And when you read a lot of them you pick things up.

And then it suddenly hit me… he is a freaking vampire. I don't know if I should be scared or not? I pulled away the blanket-

Wait what? Blanket? I don't remember walking home. I looked around finally noticing my surroundings and gasped. I wasn't home! THIS WAS MOST CERTAINTLY NOT MY ROOM! Oh my god! WHAT IF I GOT KIDNAPPED!

Okay mikan, stay calm. Everything will be okay. I will just walk out of the room. I slowly stood up and tip toed out of the room. I took in my surroundings and felt awfully familiar. There were noises coming from the living room. As soon as I walked out of the room I crouched, didn't want to give away my hiding spot. The voices became a little clear.

"she was with the freaking hyuuga? Don't you smell it?" I sniffed my hair and smelled nothing and what the hell are they saying… I heard some mumbling and shouting.

"does she even know that they aren't human?" I recognized koko's voice although it sounded a lot scarier. Matty's voice was also recognizable.

"but we aren't either!" wait.. what? Okay I could understand why natsume and his little posse weren't human, but younchi and his friends? They looked human from every angle. Aw man! Just my luck. I get befriended with non human things, right now it wouldn't even be surprised if anna ended up being a fairy.

And beside that point… he didn't even bother telling me! I mean hey, we are childhood friends. But what I don't get is… okay they aren't human….

What are they then?

I got enough so I walked down the stairs making noise, I know they will stop talking. I gathered my courage and walked in the living room.

They were all hiding their furious faces towards me, what had I done? "I'm guessing you brought me here?" I looked at younchi as he nodded. I really like younchi even a little bit more than friends. But how he acted towards me in just a few days made me realize that I would never want anything more than friends.

"what were you doing in the woods?" it sounded more as a accusation. "taking a walk" I arched my eyebrow and looked at them. They were definitely angry…

And they were with more of them… great.

"you're lying" spat mochu in my face as he growled dangerously. Seriously… what does he think he is? The lion king? "I'm taking my leave" I saluted them and wanted to walk away badly but I was stopped in my tracks by two reasons. One: they blocked my way out and two: younchi and koko both grabbed my wrist.

"why are you lying?" suddenly I burst out laughing. I mean, I found this really funny! They accuse ME of lying when they lied to me from the beginning. My laughing stopped. I couldn't take it anymore. "what are you exactly younchi?" he paled visibly. So if he denied it now I was going to kick his fking balls.

"you were listening, huh" kaname spoke gently as he neared me. Gosh it just came up in my mind… why is every freaking guy longer than me!

I feel short…

"yeah, so you better not deny it" I warned them. They looked at each other and mostly at younchi and I already knew what there answer would be.

"sorry, it's something we can't tell" because we don't trust you. That was the last end of the sentence. I knew It. They wouldn't have to say it…. I just knew it.

"then let me go" I snapped at them angrily. If they wouldn't tell me… there was no need in staying here right?

"mikan-" NO, no, no , no! "I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth younchi" he closed his mouth but the hurt didn't leave his eyes. Why was he hurt when I was the one being left out.

"and you know what? I don't care at all if you guys hate natsume… I will not stop seeing or talking to him" the fury was back even in younchi's eyes… but now, I was prepared.

"even if you know they weren't human?" I smiled. They didn't knew how much I knew. "even then". With that and a last look at all of them, especially matty…. I walked away.

"you already knew didn't you" a guy spoke. His long blond locks and the gentleness around him made me forget for a second that he was one of younchi's friend. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"sorry, it's something I can't tell" I mocked them. The guy smiled at me but it faltered a little as I put on my shoes. "you better be careful because you're human". I nodded and smiled at him. I think I like him a little. I just don't like the others with their bad temper. I walked out and was about to close the door when matty grabbed my hand.

"mikan, I am really sorry… please don't be mad" I smiled at him because who can stay mad at this kid! "I'm not mad. I will speak you soon 'kay?" he smiled at me and pecked my cheek…. Omg, how cute!

I closed the door behind me as the yelling continued I couldn't understand a lot but all I knew was that they were talking about me and natsume. However younchi's last sentence…

"she's going to get herself killed… what does she see in him? He is nothing but a fucking bloodsucker"

Made me realize that I was seriously just human. I think I forgot that everyone around me was different except me. I was the stupid little human.

My way to home felt longer than usual because I wanted to go back to younchi and shout some things I forgot to tell. Like why he'd care what happened to me?

Why his friends glared at me like I was a nuisance?

What were they and why did they hold a grudge against natsume and his friends?

Ugh, my head is going to explode! All I wanted for now was sleep and more sleep. Oh shit, I said to myself that I would find a job! Great… maybe I should ask luna.

I called her number and after a few rings she picked up. "hello?" she sounded a little sleepy. I guess I called on a wrong timing… ah well. "hey, it's mikan… I wanted to ask you a little favor. Do you know where I can get a job?".

* * *

><p>rate and review please!<p>

special thanks to:

Cookie Cake L0v3R

Princess Mei Mikan

Gidibuboo

QuietMusings

MomoTheNinja

papaya1212

Iris petals

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

They all start with P

Zerojk

i wanna thank you guys for commentinf on my fanfic:$ and to anwser some questions (i know a little late, but i finally have time for it)

mikan and younchi were childhoodfriends, but everyting seems different between them now they're older and changed 9younchi changed in a whole different way)

and yes i did got the idea from twilight but i wanted to make it with a gakuen alice twist (i hope it worked)

yes, jinjin is her dad:p

everyone already picked a teamXD? how about we make some love triangles...?

stay tuned! xx


	9. Chapter 9

sorrryyyyyyyy! i am finally back, sorry for the long delay. but i am so busy right now!

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he Lion And The Lamb**

**chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"good afternoon sir! what can I get you?" my smile seemed to lighten his mood up and he gave me a small smile.<p>

"I was hesitating in coming here but seems like I made the right decision. Such a bright child" I smiled in gratitude and wrote down his orders.

You guessed it right.. I'm currently working at a little café called Alice Bite. It's been a week since I start working here. Luna took me here got me a job. Amazing right?

It is on one side... it makes me forget younchi and natsume. Yes, it's been a whole week since I saw or talked to them. Natsume didn't really come to school and when he came he didn't look at me at all. It kind of made me depressive.

Younchi tried his hardest to not talk to me or look at me but failed miserably. His friends glared at me like every time. I thought they like me but I was completely wrong.

I speak to matty once in a few days... I think younchi is the cause of that. I am just glad I have anna, nonoko, yuu and luna.

Anna works as a assistant chef and me, nonoko and luna are waitresses. It's really fun and our boss is super nice and really cute! He's in his mid twenties and looks super hot with his brown locks and blue eyes.

Anna made the order and handed it to me. I walked up to the man and gave him his order. "enjoy your meal sir!" he smiled thankfully and began eating.

"mikan-chan! You can take a break!" anna yelled from the kitchen. I looked around, it wasn't crowed at all. Only a couple, the man and a family.

I took of the apron and went to the back to eat something and while I just finished eating luna came in panting. "miki, I am so sorry! But it's suddenly super crowed... can you help?" luna looked quite annoyed actually. I wonder what happened? Ah well, got back to work right?

When I walked through the doors my feet stopped. It was super crowed... and not because people wanted to order.. no, it was crowed because younchi and natsume were both here with their groups and of course the stupid fan girls followed.

"w-what the hell" I was left speechless. I haven't spoken to them in a week and now they were both here. Then again they looked just as speechless as me.

"I know right... ugh, it irritates me so much" luna hissed next to me as I nodded dumbly. "so who's gonna take their orders?" I looked at her as she just shrugged.

"I ain't going near natsume's group and neither am I going to mochu" oh I forgot to tell you, mochu broke up with luna. The poor girl was devastated. She even stayed at my place for a few days.

He broke up with her because apparently someone saw us at black moon... I personally think it's the lamest excuse to break up with someone. He broke her little heart but luna acts as if she doesn't care. She's pretty strong. I admire it a lot.

"send nonoko" luna nodded and whispered in nonoko's ear. She gleamed happily and walked over to them immediately. Luna sighed as so did I.

"say, how did we end up in this mess?" I shrugged my shoulders. I seriously had no freaking idea. We both walked to different tables and got the orders.

I felt natsume and younchi both follow my every step. I mean seriously! How am I supposed to work? I felt someone tug my leg and I snapped away from my angry thoughts.

"nee-chan! Can I get a ice cream?" I crouched down and smiled at the little girl. She reminded me so much of me when I was younger. A little boy who looked older than the girl came towards us.

"sana! I told you I was getting you the ice cream!" the boy scolded as I felt a smile lit my face. How cute, the boy cares so much for his little sister.

"how about I get you both a ice cream?" the boy looked suspiciously at me but still nodded. "wait for a second okay?" I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two ice cream cones from the freezer as anna looked at me curiously. "little kids" she smiled knowingly as I walked back and gave them both the ice cream.

"thank you so much!" they both walked back to their parents with the boy holding the hand of his little sister.

"_mikan hold my hand... you will get lost" tsubasa said as he grabbed his little sisters hand gently and tugged her with him. Mikan licked her ice cream happily._

"_I love nii-san!"_

My smile faltered as I recalled memories. Stop thinking about the past Mikan. I shook my head lightly, shaking the thoughts away and walked towards Nonoko.

"Mikan can you pretty please give this to Natsume?" I looked at his order which was a strawberry ice cream with crimson liquid. I think it is dark strawberry sauce.

How ironic.

"fine" I huffed in annoyance and walked up to his table. I didn't feel like giving him or any of his friends a smile at all so I just placed down the plate and WANTED to walked away.

But apparently I have bad luck. " why don't we get a smile?" Ruka asked gently. I remembered him. "sorry" I faked a smile and was about to walk away again.

I still have bad luck. "you should great your customers with smile you know" Natsume commented as I tried my hardest to not glare at him. I bend down a little and smiled... fake of course.

"enjoy your meal sir! I hope you never come back again!" I regained my posture and walked up to nonoko who obviously was looking curiously at me. Fuck you.

"now happy?" she rolled her eyes, sensing my annoyance for natsume's group. "whatever, younchi is asking for you" I looked towards him with a arched eyebrow.

"tell him, I don't talk to strangers" I think he obviously heard me because he was trying really hard to not kill anyone now and his glare was currently directed at natsume.

Whatever, they can solve it on their own.

"you alright?" luna came beside me as we both took a place to sit. We had to sent away those who weren't eating. So it wasn't as crowed as before. We finally had time to breath. I saw how mochu gave her glances… heck both groups were looking at us. Some with curiosity, other with anger and some even with lust. Oh please, I just didn't saw that.

Go away bad looks! I divided my attention back at luna. "I'm missing my mom" she smiled sadly at me and took my hand. "I think she misses you too" she squeezed my hand.

"you have any brothers or sisters?" I felt eyes in my back. "nope... all alone". I forgot all about it! This whole week I came up with a theory.

What if my brother wasn't dead but turned into a vampire? I know, crazy right? I just want my brother back... my brain is getting supernaturallish.

The same time me phone rang and I took the call. "mikan speaking" on the other end I heard someone panting really hard... pretty creepy actually.

"mikan? It's me shelly" I smiled and mouthed 'friend' to luna as she nodded in response. "hey shelly! I really really miss you guys! So what's up?" she stayed really quiet. A little to quiet. I felt my heart slow down every beat.

"shell?" finally she spoke. "mikan, it's your mother... you have to come back" that's all what I wanted to hear. I didn't cry like girls normally did. I didn't get emotional at all.

All I thought at the moment was... "I'm taking the first flight back" ... I had to go back. Luna looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to Miami" she gaped at me in response, I mean I did say it totally random. "the one week free is next week" too far away. "I have to go...it's my mom" she nodded as we both stood up. I excused myself from work and didn't even bother looking at natsume or younchi.

I walked out with my jacket in one hand and my phone in the other. I decided to book online tickets for tonight. I wanted to go back as soon as possible.

Fuck school or this town. I didn't care really. I just wanted to go back.

"mikan wait!" luna came behind me still wearing her uniform like me, which earned us perverts. "I'm coming with you" no, she can't do that! What about school?

"no luna, you still have classes" she flipped her curls and grabbed my phone. "I want to go with you... that's final" she booked our tickets and gave me back my phone.

Right at this moment I am glad I met her. She's probably the best kind of friend I will ever have. "you know, you just hurt natsume and younchi's pride by walking away without saying goodbye. They looked really worried" just when I thought they didn't care.

We both got home and I said to her to meet at my place. My dad wasn't home as usual. So I just went with the 'sticky note' letter and wrote that I would be back in two weeks.

Maybe more but if I said that he would be hurt. I grabbed my clothes and stuffed them in a suitcase. Not to big since I have clothes back in Miami but not to small either.

Suddenly when I looked in the mirror the photo frame I carried in my hands slipped.

There he was standing in my room, behind me. My look-a -like brother...

But somehow I felt I was going to find the truth behind him... and it gave me a really bad feeling.

* * *

><p>finished! i hope you liked it, i already finished the next one! loveyouguysss x<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**The lion and the lamb**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed angrily. I didn't get my answer but I got something else in return. "what's wrong with mom?" he looked unbelievably concerned…please… no, no, no, NO!<p>

"no, shadow… not 'mom'… she's not your mom, she's MY mom" I sounded really possessive. Like he tried to steal away my lolly. But I was right, she wasn't his mom unless… Unless he was tsubasa… and that's when I felt my heart tear up in pieces. He wanted to walk to the window. Away from my question so I just yelled the first thing that came in my mind.

"tsubasa wait!" he stopped in his tracks and didn't even dare to turn towards me. So I was right? He was really tsubasa? I wanted to jump in joy but then I realized.

He had been alive for 8 years…96 months….415 weeks…2920 days. He had been alive all the time but didn't bother to show his face just once? Shelly… poor shelly. She waited for him all these times while he was fooling around with that misaki girl? He pretended to be someone else? I should have seen it coming… the way he acted. Like a 'over protective' brother? Give me a break. I walked up to him as he turned around and did something I never thought I would do. I slapped him right across his cheek. He winced. Not from the pain of course. His little sister just slapped him.

"mimi-" no, no more sweet, nice, crazy mikan. "no, don't 'mimi' me. Have you any idea how I felt all those years? Or how mother or father felt? HAVE YOU ANY FREAKING IDEA? I thought you were dead tsubasa and the fact you faked you death and made everyone believe you died when it was someone else in the coffin?" he looked me with shock. He thought he could fool me?

"I noticed it wasn't you! Why didn't you come back? You left me all ALONE. Do you have any idea what I have been through. No one was out there to protect me from…never mind. Just leave. My brother is dead. Your just shadow, that's wanted you wanted right? To live further enjoying your life? Be my guest" I wanted to walk away but he gripped my wrist with a tightening grip.

"who hurt you?" his eyes made me blink for a second. They were too scary to say something. "let me go" I found myself sound strong while inside I was freaking out.

"I said… who hurt you" his demand was really really freaking me out. I just forgot for a second that my brother was a vampire.

Seriously. This Is great… I really have some awesome luck. *snort*.

"now he asks after all these years…get out shadow and never show your face to me again" I fought my tears but they still fell. I couldn't help it. He betrayed everyone around him… how can he still act cheerful and cool while we were suffering.

"mimi, please don't cry" he tried to comfort me but I just slapped his hand away. He has no right to touch me with those hands.

"I'm not crying because I'm glad you're alive and you hurt me… I'm crying because I prefer you dead" he looked broken… really broken. What did he expect? it's okay tsubasa! It were just 8 years silly! No biggie!... yeah right. This is real life and when someone leaves me… I don't need them back in my life.

Funny though. I thought I needed tsubasa but right now I realized that I was much more independent than I thought.

"you don't understand" I bloody hate that sentence. I understand perfectly! WE SPEAK THE SAME LANGUAGE!

"I don't know your reason for leaving us but was it worth losing your family and friends? Shelly still loves you after all these years. She didn't even move one and YOU have already formed a new family and a girlfriend" he tried to say something but words weren't coming out. His fist trembled and his eyes made me almost feel guilty.

"you forgot us that easy... you forgot me that easy" I wanted to hide in my bed and cry my eyes out. "NO! I didn't forget you guys at all! Mikan please understand" that's what I couldn't… I couldn't understand at all.

"all I wanted was my brother…" with that I left the room with my suitcase and tears falling with every step. I really wanted to run back and hug him to dead but I couldn't. I felt betrayed. So betrayed.

Luna was waiting outside with yuu in the driver's seat. He greeted me with a sad smile knowing what happened with my mom. Luna hugged me and we both got in the car. I closed the door and looked at my window. Tsubasa looked at me with tears glistering in the moonlight…why did it end like this? I tried to close my eyes for a second but my phone rang, matty called me.

"hey matty" I could see his smile through my phone. "hey mikan!" such a sweet kid. 'why did you call?" the sound of doors closing and yelling made me realize that he was at younchi's.

"are you okay mikan?" I fought my tears back again as luna squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "matty… I will be away for two weeks or so. A little situation back home. Try to stay out of trouble okay?" I sure made some awesome friends here.

"stay safe mikan-chan! I" my smile made my other two friends smile too. I am seriously surrounded with a few great people.

"take care matty! Bye!" I hung up with a smile. At least younchi will be at ease too…. Natsume too. I rather have them knowing I was going away than just disappearing.

It's funny how things work out. I find out my brother isn't dead and I'm among non humans.

Life seriously hates me.

"if you girls need anything, just call me" yuu sounded like a worrying dad. So nice. He gave both of us a hug and patted out heads.

"don't worry, I will explain everything to anna and nonoko… we will see about school when you both get back okay?" I nodded and tried not to cry. I was getting more and more vulnerable every second.

We bid our final goodbyes and got through the passport control and other stuff. I wanted to go back and run in natsume's arms… I still hadn't told him that I knew what he was neither did younchi tell me what his problem was. How was I going to face tsubasa when I got back? The reason I came back to this town is because here is where my brother died…. And now I find out here is actually where he lives… fine and healthy.

When they got in the plane, it felt like I was going away for a long time while it was just a few weeks or less. Luna looked at me and smiled.

"relax mikan! We're back here in no time! You won't miss anything!" pff, and natsume said my mind couldn't be read. Luna just proved him wrong. HA! HE GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!

Me and luna fell in sleep on the plane… it was already dark and we got bored after just looking out the window into darkness… so we both just decided to sleep. I really hate food In the plane! It's so yuck! Me and luna looked at our food and gulped. We had to eat something. She breathed in deeply and dug in.

After what felt like eternity the plane landed and we got off. it was already daylight and I smiled as the sun greeted us. We both squealed like little girls as we walked out the airport. I called a cab and we got in and drove to my house first. I took a deep breath and rang the door, after a few rings the door opened and I was greeted by shelly.

She looked utterly shocked. I think she didn't think I would come like right away. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. Those blue eyes and blond straight hair. She was absolutely your super model. Beautiful and super sweet.

"OH MY GOD! MIKAN!" she lifted me from the ground and pulled me into a tight hug almost squeezing the air out of my lungs. As she set me back on the ground I breathed relieved and glared at luna who was laughing at my almost death.

"shell, this is Luna… luna this my sister Shelly" luna smiled at her and then looked curiously at me. "I thought you had no brothers and sisters" shelly smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"we're not blood related" I pouted as we both walked in and quickly combed my hair with my fingers. I didn't want to look like a clown.

"the guest room is ready, so if you wanna sleep for a while… you can go" luna smiled gratefully and looked at me. "you want me to accompany you to the hospital?" I shook my head. She was just too sweet! She should get some rest… this was a long and I mean a very long day.

"you can sleep luna, I will be back before you know it" she smiled as shelly led her upstairs. I really missed my home! I walked around a bit…taking in the smell and sight of my lovely mansion and waited for shelly.

As she got downstairs she smiled and pulled me with her towards her car. The ride to the hospital wasn't quiet at all. She asked me how I was doing, how Assabu was, how my dad was, if I met any cute guys.

It felt different yet nice talking like this. I realized I really missed her… I felt so bad for her right now knowing Tsubasa was alive.

"well there aren't any cute boys there that's for sure" just a little lie. I didn't want her to come visit me while Tsubasa would be in the same town. Talk about major headache.

I think I will visit Sabaru later… he's gonna be mad at me. *sigh*.

"too bad, I thought about visiting you… ah well, glad you're here though" I am feeling super guilty ya know. "anyways… what happened with mom did she got in some kind of accident?" shelly hit the brakes and we flew forward.

I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!

"SHELLY WHAT THE HELL?" I try to regain breathing. I was clutching my seat… I think I was even whiter than Natsume right now…. If that's even possible.

"there's nothing wrong with your mom Mikan! SHE'S PREGNANT" oh okay, that was- WHAT!

"SHE'S PREGNANT? I'M GONNA RIP SHIKI'S BALLS OFF" why was I angry? Because she said to ME that she never wanted to get pregnant because it wouldn't be able to fill the hole that Tsubasa left.

"don't go there with that angry scowl, mikan" shelly looked actually sad saying that. Was I the one being wrong? Damn, you go away for a few weeks and my mom gets pregnant. What's wrong with the world? I want to be happy you know, but it actually feels like I'm the only one still stuck on the past.

"whatever… so shelly someone in mind?" I joked a little, trying to get rid of the tension but that freaking blush on her face made me gape at her like a fish. Stupid slimy annoying fish.

"shell…you're in love?" I found myself hesitating in asking that. I became really afraid that I was the only one stuck in the past.

"y-yeah… I think you know him. Sabaru imai?" it just had to be my first love. Yes people, you guessed it right. The first person I fell in love with was Sabaru.

"so he likes you too?" she shrugged as we kept driving to the hospital. I'm seriously regretting coming here. "I don't know". The rest of the drive became silent… I felt like I was selfish. I mean if Tsubasa moved on why not shelly? But with Sabaru?

It's not like I still like him? I just find it weird… that's all.

"we're here!" why is she acting happy? I don't see any point in being happy at all. Stupid freaking Miami… I wanna go back to Assabu.

"great" I think she heard my sarcasm because she said nothing more.. we walked in silence towards the hospital room. Shiki was apparently sitting outside. The moment he saw me he looked utterly shocked. That makes two of us.. I swear I don't need any more surprises for today.

"mikan, I didn't knew you were coming" don't worry, I won't stick around any longer stupid pervert step-dad. "it wasn't really planned" fake smile.

"how's mom and her… p-pregnancy" I hate that word. Pfff, I even stuttered saying that. I mean PREGNANCY? Seriously people?

He gulped sensing my hate towards that word… he's so not done with me. "y-yeah.. you can go inside" I nodded and didn't even gave him a last glance. I didn't want to show him any kindness. I walked in and saw my mom lying in the bed peacefully. I thankfully didn't saw any bump on her tummy.

"mom?" I found myself sounding quite careful. She slowly opened her eyes and a smile lit her beautiful face. Even though she was … uhm…. P-pregnant… she was still pretty.

"mi-chii… you came" her voice was really tired and my previous anger disappeared. I couldn't stay mad at her. "how are you feeling now?" she smiled and reached out for my hand which I obviously took.

"I'm better now you're here… mikan I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" how can I stay mad at my mom? My 'brother' was the one I hated this moment.

"it's okay mom… I'm glad you found something to smile for again" my smile was partly fake because I felt a little sad. Why is my life so fucked up?

"so how is Assabu? Meeting any cute guys?" her eyes gleamed as I playfully rolled my eyes at her remark. Silly mom.

"there really interesting people there" what could I say? yeah, I met my brother and some really sexy vampires.

"mikan… you met him didn't you" the sadness was evident in her eyes yet she tried to smile… please no, not this time… please don't tell me…

"your brother… you met your brother didn't you"

she knows.

* * *

><p>omg i am sooo gonna kill myself! i didn't upload for so long! pleaseeee forgive me, my exams just finished so now i have enough time to update my stories!<p>

loveyou all! xx


	11. Chapter 11

heey! sorry for the delay! enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lion and The Lamb<strong>

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>it felt like I was falling endlessly without any stopping. I tried to reach out or yell for someone but my words never came out. I fell silently without anyone realizing.<p>

Maybe it is my fault for being to independent. Everyone around me moved forward and I was still stuck in the past. Maybe it were the horrible things that made me unable to move forward.

Why couldn't anybody help me? Why wouldn't anybody help me?

Please… help me…SAVE ME!

The words my mom said are still imprinted in my memories. Those words that made me realize that I knew nothing at all about my own family.

"_you met him didn't you" _

"_your brother?"_

"_don't hate him mikan, it was my fault he left… I was the reason he left"_

I thought how silly, my mom blames herself for leaving but how true she was. It was truly her fault.

"_I made him turn in something he was not… because I wanted him living at any cost"_

"_any cost, mikan"_

Even if it meant that she wouldn't have to see him again. Well, he was alive technically. Just his heart wasn't beating, so can I call my mom selfish? Or should I feel sympathy.

"_I didn't care if he would have to hide from us. I just wanted him having a normal life… He was so young"_

If you could say by normal live that he had to repeat his high school years for the rest of his life… wait, that isn't normal at all. I am even feeling guilty. I lashed out on tsubasa when he didn't choose to turn in something…inhuman.

"_you have to understand… he isn't like normal vampires. He doesn't drink human blood"_

I should be happy right, that he would never drink MY blood but the words my mom used, he isn't like normal vampires… that's what scared me. There were more.

Who would.

"_blame me, I don't care. I just wanted him to live"_

I felt pity for my mom. I ain't a mom so I don't understand yet I didn't wanted to understand. So the next words I said to my mom shocked even me.

"so if I was about to die would you turn me into a inhuman thing too against my will?"

She didn't say anything at all so I just continued. "did you even ask tsubasa's permission? Did he even wanted to leave us especially ME behind? Did you consider anyone's feeling except your own?" still no word from her, which made me even more angrier.

"that guy back in assabu… his name is Shadow, not tsubasa. Please remember that and as far as I know my brother died 8 years ago when my mom sold his soul to a bunch of vampires" I couldn't stay calm at all.

Yes I know I sound unfair when I fancy natsume hyuuga, a vampire. He's the only vampire I will ever accept as a normal person.

I'm sounding really unfair right? I don't understand at all. I think I'm beginning to hate everything supernatural. Tsu- shadow lives with natsume right now. I'm guessing he knew yet he didn't mention anything.

See? I found a reason to be mad at natsume.

To be honest, I am a little happy that shadow is alive. I would've been happier if they told me from the beginning. I wouldn't have a problem against vampires at all then.

Yet they didn't… so you must understand my hatred.

So now I was standing outside inhaling the fresh air and tried to stop myself from trembling. The moment I left the room I didn't face shiki nor did I face shelly. I couldn't at all.

So me being the stupid me tried to take a stroll in a place which was known for its dangerous areas and you know what? I didn't care at all.

Live or death? What was the difference? Being alive was like being dead and being dead is not living at all?

Sheesh… when did I get philosophical? Oh shit, I'm getting old! *sigh* those days had to come people.

"walking all alone? Want me to accompany you?" why do strangers always talk to me? Is there a sign on my head saying 'please talk to me, I'm bored?'

"no thank you" walk away mikan, as fast as you can!

The guy didn't even gave me a chance to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and made me face his grinning face… he looked like he won a prize or something.

"don't be like that sweetheart, a girl like you shouldn't walk alone" a girl like me? A Disney-loving-chocolate-freak-who knows vampires? I think I'm safe, don't you?

"I will survive" I tried to rip my arm away from his grip, but I seemed to hurt ME more. Damn, why does this always happen to me?

"I said… let me walk you home" the guy was no longer grinned and looked dead-serious. I prefer his grinning idiotic face right now. Shit what shall I do… what shall I do?

"LET ME GO YOU PEANUT HEAD" I glared hatefully… I think I glared hatefully at him. He just smirked at me and pulled me with him. What is wrong with guys these days?

I tried to struggle and yell but it all ended up with him clasping my mouth with one hand and lifted me off the ground with the other. Wow, he is freaking strong.

FREAKING HELL! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE YET!

God must've heard me because the next thing I knew... the guy was ripped away from me. Which made me fall on the ground while my legs trembled. They seriously turned into pudding.

I don't know if I should be happy that natsume is here or freaking scared because his eyes were pitch black. He was growling madly with his back turned towards me and his face at the guy.

"n-natsume" his breathing slowed down a bit as he turned around. He crouched to reach my eyelevel and cupped my face with his gentle yet ice cold hands. His eyes softened towards me.

"did he hurt you?" all I could do was shook my head dumbly at his sudden kindness. Wow, I am seeing him in a all new light.

And suddenly with a snap his eyes turned pitch black again and he turned away from her towards the guy. "you fucking bastard" the stupid guy just smirked as with seconds other guys entered the scene. Do they have a freaking death wish?

I found the strength to stand up and pushed myself up against the wall. The dizziness was going to be my dead, man.

I had to stop natsume from killing those guys. If he would see blood… God knows what will happen. "natsume, come on. Let's go" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him with me but he didn't budge of course. Why does he have to be all muscle?

"natsume, I'm freaking serious… let's go" the guys across us just smirked. Oh shit.

"yeah, pretty boy. Listen to the girl. Leave and let her hang with us" and he just had to take away the one percent chance there was of getting natsume away from them without spilling any blood.

"not helping" my muttering made them grin at me. Did they seriously think they could handle natsume? Natsume being a vampire with temper pried me off his arm and walked up to the guy who pulled me.

"shut the fuck up" his growling must scared them a little because they backed off… or were it his eyes? At least they listened.

or not.

A guy from the side tried to hit natsume but he just blocked it. Then another guy tried the same, hoping natsume was distracted by the first but natsume with his amazing speed blocked that one too.

The guy in the middle thought he saw this as an opportunity to kick natsume in the stomach which he did… just natsume didn't move a inch.

"what the hell?" was the only thing one of them could say. they were shocked. Everyone who didn't know his true nature would be shocked.

"get the hell out of here… before I kill anyone of you" his voice was so dark and cold. It made me even freeze. The guys ran away while yelling to get back and finish this off later. Pff, trying to save their pride, while they were gone I saw natsume standing on his place breathing heavily.

I gathered my courage and walked up to him, my legs trembling like hell. I wasn't scared or wait… maybe I was. "n-natsume?" I couldn't even say his name without stuttering. Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me? A while ago I was all like I don't care if natsume hyuuga is a vampire. I will still treat him normal.

I tried to stop my hand from shaking and gently caressed his upper right arm. I was hoping it comforted him. Yet it didn't.

He snatched his arm away and turned towards me with… anger? "what the hell is wrong with you?" me? There was nothing wrong with me right? Oh, he isn't talking about my chocolate problem right? Or maybe he just doesn't like Disney channel.

"how could you be so calm around those freaking guys!" Oh, so that's what's bothering him "I tried to fight you know".

His gripped both my arms and pulled me near him. I felt his hot breath in my face and I had to make sure I wouldn't fall on the ground from the dizziness. I looked up and felt like his eyes sucked me in.

"don't let guys come that close to you. It makes me want to rip them apart" he sounded demanding but I didn't mind because his words felt like he was protecting me, like he cared.

"don't do something that will cause you problems" my voice sounded so small and soft against his. He raised his eyebrow at me. Ho-oh, did I say something wrong?

"what are you talking about" really, his breath in my face isn't really helping me. I think I'm gonna faint. Why does he have this effect on me? I feel like I'm betraying my chocolates.

"I know, natsume" he let go of me immediately and stepped way back. I just had to open my big mouth. Way to go, mikan.

"then what are you doing here. Run" wow, I'm not even surprised anymore by the sudden coldness in his voice.

"because… I don't care at all" hearing it from my own mouth was different. Should I care if he was a vampire? He showed me many times that he didn't need my blood… I think.

"you're sure about that?" he walked up to me but this time, he looked at me with a smirk which I found sexy on one side but suspicious on the other side. He pushed his body against mine, making me tumble backwards against the wall.

"natsume, what are you doing?" I sounded completely calm, yet I was shaking inside my head. He was so darn sexy and made my whole body numb in excitement but still he scared me with those eyes looking at me… looking through me.

He put his both hands against the wall and looked down upon me. I tilted my head to meet his eyes even if I was a little scared, just a little though.

My hands were slightly trembling. I slowly put them against his chest and took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I don't care" his eyes turned even colder and he took a deep breath.

"then why is it such a big deal that shadow is a vampire" oh my freaking chocolate heaven. I completely forgot about that… damn, he just had to distract me.

"you knew?" I hoped he would say something like: no, I just heard it but life isn't a fairytale and especially not mine.

"yeah" I tried to push him away, which obviously didn't work. He is like a wall. Stupid walls that killed my brain cells… believe me, I won't forget. I will get my revenge.

"just because" he sighed deeply and took a few step backwards… awh, I was just getting used to the hot breath in my face. What could I say? I needed him? I really needed my brother back then, I just fucking needed him to be there for me dammit!

"I blame my mother for this" my voice was tiny yet I knew he heard me.

"do you have to stay mad at someone?" yes, I have fully right to stay mad. Plus, it would be easier to leave Miami if my mom was disappointed in me.

I stayed quiet and he hissed in frustration "what the fuck are you thinking?" like I will tell you, mister short temper.

"if pigs can fly" he kicked the wall in frustration and OH MY FUCKING GOD! THERE IS A HOLE IN THE WALL! "natsume, calm down" wow, I sounded too calm. It's starting to scare me.

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me with him and we walked the whole way in silence. I was scared that he would leave me behind again or start acting cold again.

I really didn't want to go through that again "were are we going?" I managed to say while he remained silent. After god knows how long we walked he stopped in front of… my house?

I wanted to thank him in bringing me save home because even though he was acting super cold he still cared about my safety. I didn't got to say thank you, he disappeared in a flash.

the more I was with natsume the more he frustated me. I want to know the real natsume even if it wil bring me in danger. Believe me, it will bring me in danger.

* * *

><p>hey guys! here's the next chapter.<p>

i wanted to say that i'm not sorry for the author note i posted (i did delete it, i have to continue the story without the author note in between:p) even if it sounded immature and kind of rude. i'm just having a really rough time right now and with people being mean like that, really upsets me.

i mean i can take critical reviews, i really can. but if your critic is about me and not about my story, just don't talk. i know my english isn't that great. english isn't my first or second language. (i'm asian and i was born in the netherlands). i''m really trying to improve it. i'm even planning to study in england next year. if you don't like it, don't read my story. no one is forcing you to.

love my readers and thank you for your support! i got some really nice reviews, thank you for understanding!

love you guys

xxhanna!


	12. Chapter 12

**olaaaaa! back again, i thought uploading chapter 11 ans 12 at the same time, i removed my author note and replaced it with chapter 11! So don't get confusedxD**

* * *

><p><strong>The lion and the lamb<strong>

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"you're so selfish" luna stated as I gaped at her. How come I am selfish? My mom replaces tsubasa by another baby and shelly likes someone else suddenly!<p>

Damn, I tell this girl that I have a brother… I tell her like EVERYTHING and she calls me SELFISH!

"can't you see your mom still cares for your brother? In case you haven't noticed this house is filled with photographs off your brother, the maid actually told me you have a brother" damn those maids.

"and for shelly, I mean mikan seriously? Are you gonna let her suffer for the rest of her life?" okay, if you say it like that it does sound a little bit selfish.

But she doesn't know that my brother is actually alive. Why is it so complicated?

"fine, your right but the thing is… shelly is in love with MY first love" that's when luna was gaping at me.

"holy shit! You serious girl?" I nodded and she clutched the pillow and threw it at my face. "OH MY GOD! COULDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" wtf! I can't throw this subject randomly on table.

Like hey, you know shelly. Yeah, my dead brothers ex-girlfriend… she is love with MY first love. Funny right? Anyways, did you do something today?

Yeah right.

"I don't know if I still love him, I still want to see him though" luna nodded understandingly and laid down on mikan's bed. "I have that too with mochu even though I am dating Shiki" you all must be 'who the hell is shiki'. This happened exactly the day after luna was dumped she came to work all depressed and stuff.

Our boss shiki was really worried and they started talking and unsurprisingly the talking turned into flirting. They decided to take things slow because luna really loves mochu and still does but she doesn't want to stay in the past.

"yeah your right, I am going to visit him the day after tomorrow or something" luna nodded. She turned to mikan. "why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?" I am guessing she didn't like to hear it from the maid.

"it isn't something I say suddenly. It still hurts you know. I really missed him" luna looked weirdly at me. I'm guessing she noticed.

"missed him? You don't miss him anymore?" I shook my head and a smile made it to my face. "I have this feeling that he will be with me every day from now on".

So here we are both lying in my bed. Luna was snoring away while I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking about things I found out. I mean people, I met my dead brother who doesn't look dead at all… okay besides no heartbeat.

My mom lied to me for 8 years pretending tsubasa was really dead… when in fact he wasn't. I meet vampires and whatever younchi and his friends are, damn I still have to find that out though.

And shelly… my sweet once sister-in-law loves my first love.

If you think your life is complicated, welcome to mine.

I stood up and walked out my bed and pulled my tank top down. The floor felt ice cold but somehow it was relaxing.

I tried to walk down the stairs without making any noise but the creaking noise made by the stairs didn't help much. I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk.

I usually don't like milk but today I'm making an exception. Besides my mom would force it down my throat.

"I see you didn't sleep" I almost let the glass fall out of my hand as I quickly turned around. If it was a burglar I could kick him in the shin.

"oh it's you" I tried not to sound disappointed. But I really wanted to kick someone in the shin! Awwh man!

"you disappeared at the hospital. You left your mom saddened behind you know" yeah like it wasn't her fault.

"she will survive" I put away my glass and gave him a last glance before walking out the kitchen quickly, hey I was walking around in shorts with my pervert step dad x-raying me, the same time the doorbell rang. I walked to the door to open it not expecting to see sabaru standing there.

"shell- mikan?" he looked just as shocked as me. Okay, I looked more embarrassed standing there in my night suit.

"why don't you come in?" don't get the wrong idea, it was a little dark outside plus he looked kind of tired. "can I get you…anything?" my voice was a little off. what would he expect? sabaru looked startled at me as I managed to give him a fake smile.

"no thanks" I nodded an decided to change subject. "you were looking for shelly right? Shall I call her?" I was about to stand up when he pulled me down besides her. "no! I m-mean not now. I just want to be with you for a second" I nodded uncomfortably as we sat there.

"mikan, about that thing, di-" NO! what the hell! "sabaru! You're talking way to loud! We will not discuss that here" my voice was stern yet soft. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

Sabaru looked hurt yet he managed to cover it up. "so, how is assabu?" he so can't change subject unnoticeably.

"it's…good" what was I going to say? my life SUCKS people. It S-U-C-K-S! the same time I heard someone coming downstairs.

"ah! Sabaru! I knew I saw your car outside!" shelly came to us as I stood up and gave sabaru a smile. I walked a little and looked back. I saw shelly kissing sabaru on the cheek as he looked at me. I turned my head away and walked upstairs.

Why did it still effect me? I mean I found my interest in natsume (note the interest and not LOVE people! I simply deny loving him!). okay back to the topic. Why did I still feel a little attraction towards sabaru?

BAD MIKAN! REALLY BAD!

Anyways, I walked back to my room and snuggled up next to my dear friend and tried to fall back in sleep.

"_so do you have the test results?" mikan walked in sabaru's room as he sat behind his desk. He didn't look happy at all._

"_what's wrong?" my voice became so little. I knew I shouldn't expect something good._

"_I'm sorry mikan… I'm so sorry"_

I woke up breathing heavily like always. I looked beside me and didn't see luna's snoring figure. I woke up slowly and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

As I walked out of the bathroom it hit me, I didn't call my dad! Oh shit! I quickly grabbed my phone not caring what time it was there and dialed his number. The phone rang a few times, someone picked the phone.

"_hello?" _oh shit, he actually picked up.

"…hey dad" my voice became soft like in my dream. The line was quiet for a while.

"_mikan? Wha-"_ I cut his speech off and babbled quickly.

"I'M SO SORRY! I forgot to call you! But I got this call from shelly about mom and I came here and I was so stressed out!" my dad listened to me and I felt like he wouldn't answer.

"…_what's wrong with your mother?"_ how was I going to explain him? He would break down and I wasn't even there to comfort him.

"oh, nothing is wrong. She...she just got a little dizzy and it turned out she wasn't eating well" my lie came out smoother than I thought. I can actually lie well I noticed.

"_oh okay, well don't worry. Just tell it to me next time you go off on a flight to Miami"_ hm, that sound reasonable.

"sure thing dad… love you, bye" I hung up and a smile lit my face. My dad was such a mushy mushroom. He couldn't say no to me. it's weird right? he's letting his teenager daughter have this much freedom? it's just that I never did something to hurt them, however it feels like those days are around the corner.

Well, it's time to get dressed! I put on my favorite white skinny jeans and a flower tanktop. My hair was naturally curling, maybe because it loved me for calling my dad.

I love you too hair…

Okay, well I walked downstairs and heard noises coming from my living room. Wasn't it a little noisy?

I walked in and found myself gaping at the intruders. Why does god hate me?

"mikan, you didn't tell you have such nice friends" my stupid step dad said while smiling at the 2 guys sitting in my living room.

"what the fuck are you two doing here" I saw luna looking just as displeased as I was. Because in front of me were sitting mochu and kaname and neither of them showed a kind smile.

* * *

><p>tadaaa! i hope you liked the short little chapter! i'm updating as fast as i can!<p>

loveyouuuuguyss!

xxxhanna


End file.
